


Мы с тобой обречены сражаться вечно

by SashaGuseva



Series: Torturous Electricity [2]
Category: Ring of Honor, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Amnesia, Betrayal, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Flashbacks, Friendship/Love, Kayfabe Compliant, Love/Hate, M/M, Regret, Repressed Memories, Sexual Tension, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashaGuseva/pseuds/SashaGuseva
Summary: Ростер WWE стоит на ушах — в NXT подписан Кевин Стин! Коллеги и друзья Сэми окружают его заботой и защитой, но... сам Сэми ничего не помнит о его предательстве! Ведь по внушению Кевина он считает, что несчастный Эль Дженерико — другой человек.





	1. С чистого листа

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonsault](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonsault/gifts).
  * A translation of [Destined to Do This Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646292) by [Moonsault](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonsault/pseuds/Moonsault), [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Эта история начинается с подписания в NXT Кевина Стина и заканчивается его нападением на Сэми после его титульной победы
> 
> © Moonsault, автор

Что-то закрывало лицо, мешая нормально видеть. Сэми хотел протереть глаза, но руки его не слушались. В ушах звенело, и все тело ломило от боли. Как же больно. 

Он понял, что лежит на ринге. Он видел размытые образы черно-белых полосатых фигурок, суетившихся вокруг него. Кто-то попытался завести кричалку «Оле-Оле!», но она быстро погасла, сменившись встревоженным шумом и ропотом толпы. Сэми изо всех сил попытался пошевелиться. Почему он ничего не видит? И почему так больно? 

— Эй, — раздался где-то совсем рядом голос. 

Сэми попытался повернуться на звук и едва не закричал от новой вспышки боли. 

— Не шевелись, — дрожащим голосом сказал Кольт Кабана где-то над ним. — Сейчас мы вытащим тебя отсюда. 

— Кольт, — пробормотал Сэми. Он почувствовал вкус крови во рту и сразу все вспомнил. — Меня ударили стулом. 

Странное чувство — говорить на ринге, будто это ему всегда это было запрещено. Но Сэми не мог объяснить, почему. Мысли путались. Почему-то было важно молчать, но он должен сказать Кольту, он должен преду... 

Он слепо потянулся к Кольту на ощупь, и Кольт схватил его за руку. 

— Я здесь, — сказал он. Сэми заморгал, глядя на него, фигура Кольта дрожала, раздваивалась, размывалась. — Я здесь, дружок. 

— Здесь какой-то псих с металлическим стулом, — с трудом сказал Сэми. — Он напал на нас. 

Сэми безумно хотелось лечь и просто позволить боли поглотить его с головой. Но он не может, не может, пока… 

— С Кевином все в порядке? Кто-то должен… кто-то должен предупредить Кевина! 

Он попытался подняться на ноги, толпа забормотала что-то бессвязное, тревожное. Двоившееся лицо Кольта на секунду стало отчетливым; он смотрел на Сэми сверху вниз и по его лицу текли слезы. Кольт открыл рот, и в это мгновение Сэми понял, что собирается сказать что-то ужасное, что-то, что Сэми не сможет вынести, что-то, что Сэми не сможет, не сможет, не сможет… 

***

— Нет!

Его разбудил собственный крик. Сэми лихорадочно оттолкнул одеяло, накрученное вокруг ног, стряхивая остатки ночного кошмара. Шатаясь, он добрался до ванной и плеснул в лицо холодной воды, его трясло от странного чувства потерянности. 

К тому времени, как он закончил чистить зубы, детали сна забылись, оставив только слабое ощущение предчувствия беды. Сегодня произойдет что-то плохое, пришла в голову липкая мысль. Сэми встряхнул головой, отгоняя ее прочь. Незачем мыслить негативно. 

Как выяснилось позже, этот кошмар все равно не стоил ровным счетом ничего. Потому что не только ничего плохого не произошло, наоборот — произошло нечто невероятное. 

***

— Черт возьми! — Сэми едва не выронил телефон на пол кафешки Подготовительного Центра. — Эдриан, ты видел? 

Он протянул телефон так, чтобы Эдриан Невилл, сидящий напротив него, тоже мог прочитать. В последние время отношения между ними были довольно натянутыми, но это не значило, что Сэми не мог поделиться с ним хорошими новостями. 

Глаза Эдриана скользнули с экрана телефона на Сэми.

— Да, – сказал он, — видел. 

— И ничего мне не сказал? Блин, чувак! 

— О чем болтаете? — спросила Бейли, подсаживаясь к Сэми. 

Она посмотрела на него и улыбнулась. 

— Кажется, отличные новости?

— Кевин Стин подписан в NXT! — радостно воскликнул Сэми.

К его удивлению, улыбка Бейли погасла, словно выключенная лампочка. 

— О, Сэми, — вздохнула она.

Сэми нахмурился. 

— Не знал, что у тебя есть какие-то проблемы с Кэвом.

Он заметил, что Эдриан быстро бросил на Бейли странный предупреждающий взгляд, и раздражение Сэми сменилось злостью. 

Бейли посмотрела на свой сэндвич, потом снова на Сэми. 

— Но просто… после того, как он поступил с… 

Она замолчала и беспомощно посмотрела на Эдриана. 

— …с Эль Дженерико... — Девушка с трудом сглотнула ком в горле. — Я имею в виду, они же были командными партнерами, а Кевин напал на него со стулом, преследовал и мучил его целый год и превратил его жизнь в ад и…

Сэми положил руки на стол и поднялся. Все в кафе вдруг перестали заниматься своими делами и уставились на него, и это только еще больше его разозлило. 

— Послушайте... Да, Кевин, как и все мы, в своей жизни наделал ошибок. Совершал ли он по-настоящему ужасные поступки? Совершал. Но он мой друг. Ты вообще знаешь, что значит это слово? — Сэми прищурившись, посмотрел на Эдриана, который выглядел злым и виноватым одновременно. — И ты-то будешь читать мне лекции о том, как быть хорошим другом?

Сэми оглянулся по сторонам, пробежался взглядом по всем этим печальным и грустным лицам и хлопнул ладонью по столу так, что тарелки зазвенели. 

— То, что случилось с Эль Дженерико, не имеет ко мне никакого отношения, вам ясно? Никакого. Я рад, что мой лучший друг наконец-то подписан в WWE, и вы могли бы порадоваться за меня. 

— Мы… мы постараемся, Сэми, — сказала Бейли тихим дрожащим голосом. 

— Вот и отлично, — улыбнулся Сэми. Радость, снова вспыхнувшая в сердце, вытесняла последние остатки тревоги. — Стин и Зейн, снова вместе. Это будет нечто.

Он пошел к автоматам с напитками, почти насвистывая. И услышал, как спиной Эдриан быстро шептал Бейли: «Мы пытались, но он не будет слушать. И так уже много лет…» Сэми знал, что они говорят о нем, но ему было плевать. Все равно ничто не испортило бы греющее чувство счастья, растущее в груди, так что Сэми решил просто проигнорировать их («Если попытаешься сказать это напрямую, он тебя в буквальном смысле не услышит. А если настаивать, только разозлится, а потом весь день будет ходить несчастным, а это зрелище мало кто выдержит. Мы думали, хоть здесь в NXT он наконец будет в безопасности, но даже и понятия не имели, что руководство окажется настолько безумными, чтобы подписать Стина!»). 

К нему все это не имеет никакого отношения. Никакого отношения к нему и к Кевину. Абсолютно никакого отношения к ним обоим. 

***

— А знаешь… Сара дель Рей одолжила мне свой диск с записью «Последней Битвы» 2010. — Энцо Аморе прыгнул на соседнюю с Сэми беговую дорожку.

— О, я слышал, это было прекрасное шоу, — сказал Сэми, — в тот вечер Сара выиграла главный женский титул.

— Да, но… я попросил у нее диск не ради этого матча. 

— О, ради бога! — вздохнул Сэми. — Ты тоже хочешь поговорить о матче Стина против Дженерико, не так ли? 

Он едва удержался от искушения закатить глаза: снова этот матч, кульминация годичной вражды, которая началась, когда Кевин жестоко предал своего командного партнера. 

— Это был… довольно крутой матч, – сказал Энцо. — Такое сложно забыть. 

Сэми бросил на Энцо быстрый взгляд; Энцо перекосило от отвращения. Сэми пожал плечами и увеличил скорость.

— Ну что ж, федерация ROH не для каждого зрителя, — сказал он, — она довольна хардкорна.

Энцо включил свою беговую дорожку и побежал трусцой рядом с Сэми. 

— Как ты можешь не помнить этот матч? 

Он помолчал немного и продолжил: 

— Стин тогда обмазывал себя кровью Дженерико. Ну... растирал прямо по рукам, по волосам. 

Казалось, Энцо сейчас вырвет. 

— Слизывал его кровь с рук. 

— Весьма наслышан, — огрызнулся Сэми. 

Почему-то каждый в последнее время будто считал своим долгом во всех подробностях пересказать Сэми этот матч, и сам же при этом ужасно расстраивался. Сэми уже научился в основном просто игнорировать эти попытки, но сегодня был особенно не настроен терпеть, как Энцо снова поднимает эту тему. 

— Я не помню этот матч, потому что меня там не было. 

— И ты никогда не смотрел записи? 

Сэми снова увеличил скорость. Темп был довольно быстрым, и сердце Сэми заколотилось быстрее. Он вдруг подумал, что жизнь иногда чем-то была похожа на беговую дорожку — иной раз можно бежать бесконечно, но никуда в итоге не добраться.

— Я восхищаюсь Дженерико, но и Кевин мой друг. Я не хотел смотреть, как эти двое сражаются друг с другом. Плюс у меня самого тогда был трудный год. 

— Вот же дерьмо, — потрясенно выдохнул себе под нос Энцо.

— Я числился в ROH, но Корнетт не ставил меня в матчи. Я тренировался, обучался, и все зря. Целый год коту под хвост! — Сэми в сердцах ударил по панели беговой дорожки и снова увеличил скорость. 

— Сэми, этот бой… ты должен его посмотреть, — сказал Энцо. — Думаю, Сара не будет возражать, если я одолжу диск тебе на вечерок. 

— Да мне и не нужно, – огрызнулся Сэми. — Все только рады снова и снова рассказывать мне об этот матче, да все в мельчайших подробностях. 

Он выключил дорожку и спрыгнул на пол, шатаясь от секундной дезориентации. Он чувствовал себя разбитым и потерянным, но расправил плечи. 

— Послушай, Аморе, никто из вас не обязан доверять Кевину. Я уверен, он уже привык. Но я доверяю моему другу. А вы можете попытаться поверить мне. 

Тогда Энцо сказал одну фразу, но Сэми не понял ни слова. Это касалась его и Эль Дженерико, но в словах просто не было смысла. Это акцент Джерси? Сэми посмотрел на Энцо и тот повторил ее.

— Ты несешь какую-то чушь, — сказал Сэми. — Я имею в виду, даже больше, чем обычно. 

Он потер лоб. 

— Заканчивай, — пробормотал Сэми. — Просто… просто оставь меня в покое. Почему вы не даете мне порадоваться тому, что Кевин подписан в NXT? Просто перестань, ладно? Хватит.

Он выбежал из зала, едва услышав жалобное «Жесть!» за своей спиной. 

***

Кажется, сегодня почти все члены ростера не отрывались от телефонов, то и дело проверяя новостную ленту. Прошла уже почти неделя с тех пор, как стало известно о подписании Кевина, и все коллеги окружили Сэми внезапной заботой и вниманием, будто он вдруг тяжело заболел. Что было странно, потому что впервые за долгое время Сэми не чувствовал себя счастливее. Настроение было просто прекрасное, и даже ухмылочки Тайлера Бриза и печальные взгляды Бейли не могли его испортить. Он написал Кевину сообщение и спросил, когда тот приедет во Флориду, но номер был недоступен. В этом был весь Кэв, подумал Сэми одновременно с нежностью и досадой. До него вечно не дозвонишься. 

А если подумать, когда они вообще в последний раз разговаривали? Сэми почему-то не мог вспомнить точно. Но это ведь не могло быть давно, правда? В последнее время случилось столько невероятного, и когда Сэми начинал анализировать происходящее, его голова разрывалась, в ушах звенело.

Должны же уже быть какие-то новости, подумал Сэми, раз уж все вокруг то и дело украдкой поглядывали в телефоны. Но Твиттер молчал (разве что Алекс Райли вел себя как последняя козлина, ну тут ничего нового). Он озадаченно бродил по Подготовительному Центру и, проходя мимо общей комнаты отдыха, услышал, как Тайлер Бриз и Саша Бэнкс играют в какую-то компьютерную игру, даже не заботясь о том, чтобы говорить потише. 

— Кажется, он там уже час торчит. Просто стоит и смотрит на здание, — засмеялся Тайлер. — Но никто из нас не выйдет с ним поговорить. Невилл вроде написал ему сообщение и рассказал, что тут творится сама-знаешь-с-кем. Но тот ответил, что Невилл просто гавнюк, если решил, что кто-то в это поверит. 

— Может быть, он сделает вам одолжение, мальчики, и схватит там тепловой удар, и никому из вас не придется с ним драться, — сказала Бэнкс. 

— Эй, я не боюсь этого орка, — огрызнулся Тайлер. — Если он вздумает нарваться на меня, то узнает, что мне плевать, какая он там легенда инди-рестлинга. Он станет просто еще одним быдланом, которому я надеру зад. 

— Окей, ну тогда выйди и вежливо пригласи его войти, — сказала Саша. 

— Нее, пусть постоит, попотеет. 

— Потей, Стин, потей! — проскандировала Саша и засмеялась. 

— Эй!

Бриз и Бэнкс обернулись и уставились на Сэми. Они были явно встревожены, но ему было все равно. 

— Вы говорите, что Кевин здесь? Сейчас? На стоянке? 

Саша кивнула. На экране ее персонаж упал в пропасть, но она даже не заметила. 

— И никто мне не сказал? 

Не дожидаясь ответа, Сэми выбежал из комнаты, пролетел через коридор и бросился вниз по лестнице, перескакивая через ступеньку. Воспоминания заполняли его голову. Вот они с Кевином в своем дешевом гостиничном номере хохочут, сгибаясь пополам от смеха. Вот тренируются до потери сознания. Вот дурачатся в раздевалках, записывают нелепые смешные промки. Кевин обнимает его после победы в матче, ликующий, счастливый. 

Они просто были молодыми и глупыми вместе. Вместе разделили так много счастливых воспоминаний. 

Сэми распахнул дверь, ведущую на автомобильную парковку, залитую солнцем Флориды, ярким, как их будущее, и ослепительным, как улыбка Кевина после их очередной впечатляющей победы.

А сейчас он совсем не улыбался, стоя там в перекосившемся черном костюме, глядя на окна Подготовительного Центра. Он вспотел, пот гладом тек по его лицу, словно слезы. Он выглядел испуганным и потерянным, и сердце Сэми перевернулось в груди. 

— Кэв! — закричал Сэми, и Стин обернулся и увидел его. 

Его глаза расширились в ужасе, когда Сэми бросился к нему через парковку, он поднял руки, будто защищаясь от удара. Но Сэми порывисто обнял его. Кевин отшатнулся, но потом обнял его в ответ — медленно, осторожно, будто Сэми мог сломаться. 

Он был живым и настоящим, руки Кевина на его спине не были бредовым сном. Это действительно происходило здесь и сейчас. 

— Не могу поверить, мы снова вместе, здесь, нас теперь ничто не остановит. — Сэми сбивался, тараторил, но ему было плевать. — Мы сделали это, дружище. Ты можешь в это поверить? У нас появился шанс начать все с начала, и в этот раз все будет гораздо, гораздо лучше. Мы начнем с чистого листа!

— С чистого листа, — эхом повторил Кевин, а потом уткнулся лицом Сэми в плечо и разрыдался.

Сэми чувствовал, как все его тело тряслось от этих задушенных рыданий. Он обнял друга покрепче и поцеловал в висок, и Кевин громко всхлипнул.

— Я скучал по тебе, — сказал Сэми, чувствуя, как пот и слезы Кевина заливают его футболку. Он не был так счастлив с тех пор, как… с тех пор, как себя помнил. 

— Я тоже скучал по тебе, — сказал Кевин и голос его был хриплым и дрожащим. — Боже, как же я скучал по тебе.


	2. Не за что прощать

Сэми Зейну снова снился сон. Он знал, что наутро не вспомнит его, потому что все это происходило с Эль Дженерико, а не с ним. Не с ним.

Определенно не с ним. 

В этом сне он стоял на ринге ROH, и Стив Корино, злой наставник Кевина, вышел к нему со стулом на перевес. Он размахнулся, но Сэми смог увернуться и вырвать стул из рук Корино. Сэми понял, что был тот самый стул, тот самый чертов стул, которым Кевин разбил ему голову двумя неделями ранее. Ярость вскипела до красной пелены в глазах. Эти двое что, повсюду таскали его с собой как какой-то ненормальный трофей?.. Сэми сжал стул покрепче, размахнулся красивой дугой. Сейчас он повалит этого ублюдка Корино на маты, сейчас он… 

Но неожиданно перед ним возник Кевин. Он оттолкнул Корино, закрыл его собственным телом. Его руки безвольно висели плетьми. Он был в том же сером комбинезоне, что на Последней Битве, такой же небритый и осунувшийся. Он еще был крупнее, чем обычно, и не мог переносить вес на больное колено, поэтому шатался, хотя и не падал. Его взгляд был несчастным и потерянным.

Клокочущая ярость Сэми растаяла, как снег. Стул выскользнул из рук и упал на маты. Нет, он не может сделать этого, не может ударить Кевина, когда он стоит там такой — беззащитный, изможденный. Долгую минуту они смотрели друг на друга, и Сэми так много хотелось сказать, так много хотелось спросить, но просто стоял там, немой, ничего не понимающий. И Кевин наконец очнулся, нанес жестокий удар, и снова удар, этого просто не может быть, это дурной сон (проснись), и снова удар (проснись!), Сэми не сможет это пережить, должен же быть какой-то способ превратить все в обычный ночной кошмар…

(ПРОСНИСЬ!)

***

Но даже последние остатки этого кошмара испарились к тому времени, как Сэми добрался до Подготовительного Центра, слушая ска на полную громкость. Он сразу же направился в спортзал, насвистывая себе под нос. 

Зайдя в зал, он улыбнулся, увидев Кевина; он боксировал с грушей, отрабатывая беспощадные удары кулаками и локтями. Но улыбка его слегка угасла, когда Сэми увидел мертвую зону вокруг Кевина; никто из коллег демонстративно не занимал тренажеры поблизости от него. 

Развернувшись на своем тренажере, Тайлер Бриз крикнул:

— Эй, Стин, кажется, ты себе новую грушу для битья нашел! Как тебе, лучше старой?

Кевин не ответил, но Сэми заметил, как напряглись его плечи, и он со звериным рыком обрушил на грушу очередной мощный удар. 

Так, все. Хватит.

— Кэв, привет! — закричал Сэми через весь зал. 

Все повернулись в его сторону, но Сэми смотрел только на Кевина. Он оставил грушу и заметил Сэми. Мрачный взгляд сразу же сменился робкой, почти застенчивой улыбкой.

— Доброе утро, — сказал он.

— Доброе не то слово, — сказал Сэми, пересекая спортивный зал и подходя к Кевину. 

Кевин был одет в шорты и футболку с логотипом группы Guns 'n Roses.

— Отлично выглядишь, — сказал Сэми, похлопав друга по груди. 

— Как и должен выглядеть жирный быдлан вроде меня, — сказал Кевин подчеркнуто громко

— Перестань, — сказал Сэми. — Ты сам знаешь, это все твердые мускулы. 

Он обнял Кевина одной рукой за плечи и окинул взглядом всех присутствующих — не то чтобы свирепым взглядом, но явно не дружелюбным. 

— Ты очень занят? А то у нас даже свободной минутки не было, посидеть, поболтать о старых добрых временах. 

— Старых добрых временах, — повторил Кевин, и странная тень промелькнула на его лице. 

Потом он тоже обвел взглядом зал — на это раз уж точно свирепым! — и расправил плечи.

— Конечно. Прямо сейчас и пойдем. 

***

— Да ладно, — выдохнул Сэми.

— Да! – Кевин запрокинул голову и расхохотался. — Джон Сина любимый рестлер моего сына. 

— О боже. Вот же неблагодарный засранец, — сказал Сэми с нежностью, и Кевин засмеялся еще громче. Сэми наслаждался этим давно забытым смехом. — Не могу поверить, что я не видел Оуэна ... сколько, лет пять? 

Улыбка Кевина сменилась настороженным выражением лица. 

— Вроде… того.

— А я ведь даже ни разу не видел твою дочь. Уверен, она красавица. 

— Да, вся в мать.

Сэми улыбнулся и вздохнул.

— Не могу поверить, что за пять лет мы даже ни разу не созвонились. Прости меня.

— Я — тебя? 

У Кевина отвисла челюсть. Он хотел что-то сказать, но передумал. 

— Я был все время занят, а потом мне позвонили из WWE и я просто голову потерял от радости... — Сэми виновато покачал головой. — Честно говоря, подозреваю, что это Эдриан замолвил здесь за меня словечко, учитывая, как мало я выступал последние пять лет.

Кевин выпил воды, бросив на Сэми косой взгляд.

— А как же твой фьюд с Чаком Тейлором в Чикаре? Я слышал, получилось довольно неплохо.

— Н… нет, дружище, — сказал Сэми с неожиданной дрожью в голосе. Он хлопнул Кевина по плечу, чтобы скрыть ее. — Это же был Эль Дженерико. Блин, из всех людей на земле уж ты-то точно не должен нас путать.

Он широко развел руки, словно показывая расстояние между ним и Дженерико.

— Эль Дженерико — это твой другой командный партнер, помнишь его? Предыдущий. Ты его ненавидел, пытался снять с него маску и убить. В конце концов, он решил завершить карьеру и вернулся домой в Тихуану. А я…

Он замолчал.

— А я Сэми Зейн, твой самый старый… и скорее всего, единственный друг, придурок. — Сэми схватил стакан Кевина и осушил одним глотком. — Ты начал нас путать, я переживаю за тебя, дружище.

Кевин таращился на него, и смесь страха и надежды в его глазах почему-то отчаянно мучила Сэми.

— Послушай, я знаю, что ты думаешь, будто все здесь ненавидят тебя за то, что ты сделал с Эль Дженерико. Но это не так, поверь мне. Я с тобой, я твой друг. Я всегда поддержу тебя. Никогда не сомневайся во мне, хорошо?

— Хо…рошо.

Постепенно подозрительный взгляд Кевина сменился широкой улыбкой облегчения и радости.

— Должен признаться, сначала я в это не поверил, — сказал он. — Я думал, Эдриан просто прикалывается надо мной, ты ведь никогда не умел врать или притворяться… О боже мой, ты и правда ничего не…

Он запустил руку в волосы, запрокинул голову и вздохнул, и этот вздох абсолютного счастья заставил Сэми широко улыбнуться. 

— Боже мой, — повторил Кевин, — это потрясающе. Просто потрясающе. 

— Ну еще бы, - засиял Сэми.

***

Сэми посмотрел на часы; Кевин уже должен был закончить встречу с Дасти, а после они собирались пообедать. И он пошел вглубь коридора, напевая себе под нос. 

Неожиданно кто-то схватил его за руку. Сэми обернулся и увидел Эдриана Невилла. Он выглядел непривычно мрачным. 

— Послушай, Сэми, — сказал Эдриан. Он беспокойно поджал губы, затем продолжил. — Знаю, что это не сработает, знаю, что ты меня не услышишь… Кольт пытался, куча народу пыталась, и все напрасно. Но я так не могу. Я не могу просто стоять и смотреть, как… 

Сэми расправил плечи.

— Я слушаю тебя.

И Эдриан сказал что-то. Но Сэми не расслышал, он смотрел вглубь коридора — не идет ли Кевин?

— Ой, извини. — Сэми виновато пожал плечами. — Не мог бы ты повторить? 

Эдриан повторил, но Сэми в этот раз смотрел в телефон. 

— Как ты думаешь, Кэв захочет пиццу? Или он сейчас на строгой диете? Ой… — Он поднял взгляд. – Прости, прости, Эдриан. Я не расслышал.

Тогда Эдриан взял его за плечи и снова это повторил. Он сказал это очень громко и отчетливо, и Сэми в этот раз смотрел прямо на него. Это касалось его и Эль Дженерико, но Сэми не мог… не мог… 

Огромная рука схватила Эдриана за плечо. Это был Кевин, он грубо развернул Эдриана лицо к себе. 

— Какого черта! – закричал он. — Нахрена ты все портишь? Зачем? Все шло просто потрясающе, а тебе надо обязательно… Черт!

Он швырнул Эдриана к стене, но Невилл смог оттолкнуть его медвежьи лапищи. Сэми выскочил вперед, становясь между друзьями, и схватил Кевина за руки.

— Хватит! Не заводись из-за ерунды, Кевин.

— Из-за ерунды? — Глаза Кевина расширились в ужасе.

— Я ничего не понял из того, что Эдриан сказал. Уверен, это не так уж важно.

— Ты… ничего не понял?

За его спиной Эдриан снова выкрикнул эту фразу, и Сэми обернулся, улыбаясь, но голос его был твердым.

— А ты знаешь, Эдриан, Кевин прав. Ходишь тут, несешь какую-то чушь, требуешь от меня, чтобы я тебя слушал… как будто я могу доверять тебе после того, как ты сам со мной так низко поступил. А у меня наконец-то появился настоящий друг, которому я могу доверять здесь в NXT. 

Сэми взял Кевина за руку и тот издал страдальческий звук.

— Мне не нужен друг, который будут требовать от меня выслушивать всякие бредни после того, как украл у меня чемпионство. Поэтому объясню доходчиво — я тебя не понимаю. И слушать не собираюсь. 

— О боже мой, боже мой, — прошептал Кевин голосом, полным радости и… страха.

Эдриан открывал и закрывал рот, как выброшенная на берег рыба. 

— Знаете, что? — сказал он наконец. — Да пошли вы оба! Если ты думаешь, что он тебе лучший друг, чем я! 

Он зашагал прочь и в конце коридора обернулся и закричал:

— Вы оба напрочь отбитые! И друг друга достойны! Катитесь к чертям собачьим!

Сэми перехватил внимательный взгляд Кевина.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он.

Кевин протянул руку и ощупал лоб Сэми, почти благоговейно.

— Почему… это из-за меня?.. — Кевин замолчал. — Ты в порядке? — спросил он снова.

— Да, — тихо сказал Сэми, — только голова немного болит.

— Понятно.

— В любом случае, Кевин… я предпочел бы отправиться с тобой в ад ко всем чертям, чем в основной ростер с Эдрианом.

Лицо Кевина осветила красивая и жуткая улыбка.

— У меня есть идея получше. Отправимся в основной ростер вместе и устроим ад там. 

***

Сэми зашел в раздевалку после обеда, и его сердце заколотилось в сбивчивом темпе. Он застыл в дверях. Кевин повернулся к нему, и отражение в зеркале обернулось тоже и внимательно уставилось на Сэми.

Кевин Стин был в сером комбинезоне. 

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Кевин.

Сэми только сейчас понял, что издал странный придушенный звук.

— Да… я… Я не видел тебя в этой форме уже… очень давно.

— Мне сказали, что у меня сегодня фотосессия. Велели мне одеться подобающе своему персонажу. — Кевин посмотрел на себя в зеркало. — В душе не ебу, какой у меня «персонаж». Купил два новых комбинезона. Но…

Кевин, не отрываясь, разглядывал себя в зеркало.

— Я ненавижу свое отражение. Только посмотри, Сэми. — Его голос наполнился горькой злобой. — Я бы не заплатил ни гроша, чтобы посмотреть на этого «персонажа». 

Он ударил по зеркалу, и Сэми вздрогнул.

— Нахрен его, единственное, за что бы я заплатил, так это за то, чтобы посмотреть, как из него выбивают все дерьмо. Я больше не хочу им быть, Сэми, я больше не хочу…

— Тише, — сказал Сэми. 

Он подошел к Кевину, и теперь они оба отражались в зеркале. Он обнял Кевина со спины, отчаянно желая поддержать и успокоить его, и положил подбородок ему на плечо. 

— Прошлое осталось в прошлом. Вся эта история с Дженерико, с Антихристом про-рестлинга. Все закончилось. А мы с тобой — будущее. 

Он показал на зеркало и повторил:

— Мы будущее. 

Кевин закрыл глаза, будто не мог выдержать их общего отражения. Он отнял одну ладонь Сэми от себя и сжал их в своих руках. Так они постояли немного и Кевин тихо сказал:

— Но я по-прежнему тот парень. И всегда им буду. 

Сэми засмеялся.

— А почему бы… я не знаю… просто перестать им быть? Довольно радикально, но попробовать стоит.

Кевин глубоко вздохнул. Потом сказал:

— Я какое-то время выступал в шортах в футболке. Может быть, сойдут и тут. 

— Вот и умница, — сказал Сэми. 

***

 

Кевин отправился на свою фотосессию, а Сэми пошел на занятия. Он знал, что по большей части ему не было нужды появляться на уроках, поскольку прекрасно и так знал, как правильно падать, работать с тернбаклом, делать клоузлайны. Но ему очень нравились атмосфера занятий, царивший там дух товарищества. Иногда тренера позволяли ему и самому поработать с новичками, и это ему нравилось больше всего. 

К тому же, занятия сценической речью для записи промо давались ему на порядок хуже остальных, поэтому Сэми не давал себе права задирать нос перед другими. «Просто будь самим собой», — сказал однажды Дасти досадливо. Как будто это было так просто. Иногда он думал, что быть собой невероятно сложно, хотя у остальных, кажется, с этим проблем не возникало. И Сэми просто приказывал себе заткнуться и стараться изо всех сил. «Найди свое сердце и будь с ним честен», — посоветовал Дасти. Сэми пытался, но и это не помогало. Если бы это не звучало так смешно и глупо, он бы сказал, что его сердце давно умерло. 

Если бы это не звучало смешно и глупо. 

Он вышел из класса и, завернув за угол, неожиданно столкнулся с Кевином и Трипл Эйчем.

— Зейн! — сказал Хантер. — Рад тебя видеть. Показываю тут Оуэнсу его новое рабочее место.

— Оуэнсу?

— Мой новый псевдоним, — сказал Кевин. Он снова расцвел этой своей смущенной улыбкой, которая появлялась на его лице каждый раз, когда он смотрел на Сэми. — Хантер сказал, мне нужно будет новое имя.

— В честь сына, как мило, — сказал Сэми.

— Послушай, — сказал Хантер, — я хочу, чтобы ты знал, Зейн, что я понимаю, как тебе сейчас тяжело. Но я надеюсь, что вы двое… 

— Ну что вы, Хантер, какие между нами проблемы? — сказал Кевин неестественно громко. Он больше не смущался, он выглядел чересчур счастливым и ликующим. Он обнял Сэми одной рукой и легонько встряхнул. — Скажи ему, Сэми. Скажи ему, что ты рад, что старина Кевин здесь. 

— Я очень рад, — честно сказал Сэми с легким недоумением. — А почему бы мне не радоваться, что мой старый друг рядом? 

Хантер, кажется, был совершенно сбит с толку.

— Выходит, ты его простил?

Сэми засмеялся.

— Мне не за что прощать или не прощать его, сэр.

— Вы его слышали, сэр. – Голос Кевина метался от радости к безумию. — Все просто замечательно. Не за что меня прощать, так он сказал. Вы его слышали. 

— Вот как, — сказал Хантер.

— Окей, — сказал Кевин, деликатно уводя Сэми. — Спасибо, что показали мне все тут, Хантер. 

— Другими словами, — сказал Трипл Эйч, пропустив мимо ушей болтовню Кевина, — он тебя не простил.

Кевин снова засмеялся неестественным громким смехом.

— Нечего прощать, — сказал он через плечо, уводя Сэми по коридору. 

На краткое мгновение Сэми увидел, как сквозь радость на лице Кевина промелькнула тревога.


	3. Третьего не дано

Сэми снилось, что он и Кевин снова на ринге. Сэми плюнул ему в лицо. Шок в глазах Кевина должен был принести мрачное удовлетворение, но вместо этого Сэми чувствовал только ужасную боль в груди. Эль Дженерико был весь сделан только из этой боли, выпотрошенный живьем и заполненный ею, как тряпичная кукла. 

Маска защищала его. Сэми Зейн, реальный человек, был в безопасности. Это Дженерико страдал, это Дженерико умирал от невыносимого горя. А сними он маску, и вот он снова Сэми. И вот он снова в безопасности. 

Потому что Кевин так сказал, много лет назад. 

Ирония происходящего заставила бы его расхохотаться (или разрыдаться), если бы он сейчас проснулся. Но Сэми крепко спал, и в этом сне все, что он мог — это бороться, страдать и снова бороться. 

Пока наконец не проснется, готовый к еще одному прекрасному, полному надежды осеннему деньку со своими лучшим другом. 

***

— Блять, — резюмировал Кевин, забираясь на тренировочный ринг NXT и ощупывая канаты с каким-то благоговением. — До чего охренительный ринг.

— Кевин, WWE работает в рамках рейтинга PG, — предупредил Сэми. — Не выражайся. И не вздумай материться на записях и тем более в прямом эфире.

Кевин усмехнулся.

— Да ты сам постоянно материшься.

— Только когда совсем доебут, — сказал Сэми и Кевин стал хохотать так сильно, что не смог устоять на ногах и сел прямо в центр ринга. Сэми сел рядом и они оба стали смеяться, как идиоты, пока остальные рестлеры постепенно разбредались по соседним рингам. Вскоре зал наполнился стуком матов, звуками ударов и ленивой болтовней персонала, зашедшего поглазеть на звезд. Все это как-то успокаивало. 

Сэми растянулся на спине и погладил маты. 

— В основном ростере точно такой же ринг. Сделанный по абсолютному стандарту. Когда мы с тобой вместе попадем на Понедельничное Ро, там будет такой же. 

— Здорово, — сказал Кевин с неподдельной радостью. — Я все еще… все еще иногда не могу поверить в то, что я здесь. Иногда мне кажется, что я сплю. 

Сэми подскочил на ноги.

— Ты только опробуй канаты, — сказал он, — потрясающие, не то что эта вялая лапша, с которой мы работали в инди.

Он бросился спиной на канаты, чувствуя упругую отдачу, отскочил от них и прыгнул на Кевина.

С поразительной скоростью Кевин скатился с ринга… но все равно не так быстро, чтобы Сэми не успел заметить вспышку паники в его глазах. 

— Эй, ты чего, — сказал Сэми. — Я не собирался по-настоящему бить тебя.

Кевин стоял, вцепившись в нижний канат так, что его пальцы побелели.

— Да, — сказал он. — Я знаю. Знаю.

***

Сэми вернулся в тренажерный зал и увидел телевизор. На его экране мелькали кадры какого-то старого инди-матча. Сэми мельком увидел глаза Кевина Стина под маской лучадора, звериные, залитые кровью. Сэми нахмурился. Кто-то в последнее время постоянно смотрел записи ROH, оставлял сборники на видных местах. Сэми подошел к телевизору и выключил его. Незачем копаться в прошлом. 

Вдруг он услышал голос Кевина откуда-то из глубины коридора.

— Есть такая дебильная поговорка, — сказал Кевин со смесью самодовольства и агрессии, которую Сэми помнил по старым промо, которые Кевин записывал для их соперников. — "Можно либо обладать пирожным, либо есть его". Третьего не дано. Но это тупость. Фактически, тебе ведь все равно нужно обладать пирожным, перед тем, как его съесть. А вот наоборот сложно. 

— А ты думаешь, у тебя получилось, да? — сказала Бейли с резкостью, которой Сэми прежде от нее не слышал. — Сожрал пироженку с потрохами и вау, какое чудо, она снова у тебя! Ах, какой ты счастливчик, не правда ли?

— Может быть, и так.

— А я думаю, что хорошо тебя узнала, Кэв, — сказала Бейли, — Ты не сможешь удержаться, чтобы не откусить еще один кусочек от своего старого-нового пирожного. Но я хочу, чтобы бы знал… только попробуй, и ты за это заплатишь.

— И кто же меня заставит, девочка? 

В голосе Кевина мелькнула презрительная насмешка и угроза, которая Сэми не понравилась. Он быстро вышел к ним в коридор.

— Отстань от нее, Кевин, — сказал Сэми. — Хватит срываться на всех.

— Она первая начала, — буркнул Кевин.

Бейли сжала кулаки, и Кевин угрюмо уставился в пол. Сэми не смог удержаться от смеха при виде этой картины — словно храбрый котенок перед огромным мастифом. 

— Следи за языком, идиот. Успокойся! — Сэми взял Кевина за руку. — Я поручился за тебя, Кевин. Все мне говорили, что ты худший человек на земле, но я сказал, не такой уж ты плохой. Ну, на самом деле, я сказал так — только дайте мне время, и я найду человека гораздо хуже Кевина.

— Джим Корнетт, — без раздумий сказал Кевин.

— Он лидер списка. Но я верю в тебя, Кевин, не подведи меня. Не будь хуже Джима Корнетта. Это же просто самое дно. 

— Ладно, ладно, — сказал Кевин. – Пойдем перекусим. От всех этих разговоров мне захотелось съесть пироженку.

Он обернулся через плечо на Бейли. 

— Выберу какую-нибудь посимпатичнее, с оранжевой глазурью.

— Сэми! — не выдержала Бейли. — Сэми, выслушай меня!

Сэми обернулся, и Бейли сказала что-то, что-то очень важное, но Сэми ничего не понял. Он пожал плечами и улыбнулся.

— Это испанский? Извини, Бейли, но я не говорю по-испански.

— Слышала? — бодро сказал Кевин. — Он не говорит по-испански, так что можешь даже не пытаться. 

Он обнял Сэми, продолжая улыбаться бедной девушке.

— Послушай, ну разве он не стал счастливее с тех пор, как я здесь? Неужели ему нельзя… просто быть счастливым?

Сэми подозревал, что Кевин хотел, чтобы фраза прозвучала снисходительно-насмешливо, но уловил странный оттенок тоски. А еще он подумал, что сам Кевин наверняка этого даже не заметил.

Глаза Бейли наполнили слезами.

— Конечно, я хочу, чтобы Сэми был счастлив… 

Она хотела сказать что-то еще, но промолчала и позволила Кэву увести Сэми.

Когда они остались наедине, Сэми вздохнул.

— Ты что творишь, Кэв?

Едва они оказались вне поля зрения Бейли, чопорность и снисходительные усмешки Кевина сменились мрачностью и печалью.

— Меня все здесь ненавидят.

— Нет, не все. — Сэми положил руку на грудь. — Но ты должен признать, что ты сам даешь всем повод тебя ненавидеть, хотя бы своей репутацией. 

— Я никому ничего не должен, — буркнул Кевин.

— Ладно, проехали. Ты что-то говорил про пирожные? Вниз по улице есть отличная кондитерская. Я там не был, но у меня хорошее настроение, так и хочется что-нибудь отпраздновать.

— Ты зря стараешься, Сэми. — Кевин покачал головой. — Я знаю, что вечно срываюсь на всех, но я… очень стараюсь исправиться. Я пытаюсь быть хорошим. 

— Не твой конек, — сказал Сэми.

— Да. Ты прав.

***

— Ты разве не должен быть на занятиях по сценической речи? — Уильям Ригал уставился на Сэми. — Готовиться к «Дороге к искуплению» вместо того, чтобы донимать меня?

Сэми стоял в дверях офиса Ригала, воинственно скрестив руки на груди. 

— Почему вы не включили Кевина в домашнее шоу на следующей неделе?

— Сэми, он работает здесь всего несколько дней.

— Но вы сами прекрасно знаете, что он готов! Послушайте, я не хочу быть одним из заносчивых сопливых инди-подписантов, но вы не должны растрачивать такой талант, как Кевин. Вы просто обязаны немедленно поставить его в шоу. 

Ригал вздохнул.

— В обычной практике, я бы сразу же поставил его в шоу в командный матч, это правда. Это бы позволило ему привыкнуть к стилю WWE, к аудитории и так далее…

— Но?

Ригал уставился на Сэми, как на слабоумного.

— Но никто не хочет быть в команде с сумасшедшим маньяком, это очевидно!

Сэми засмеялся.

— И все? Я буду с ним в команде. У меня большой опыт работы с Кевином.

Ригал пробормотал что-то себе под нос, потом снова вздохнул.

— Ладно. Господи, упокой душу этого несчастного дитя. 

***

Сэми скинул футболку и забрался в центр тренировочного ринга. Кевин стоял там, облокотившись на тернбакл. Остальные ринги были заняты; разделившись на маленькие компашки, все просто болтали и маялись ерундой. И казалось, демонстративно избегали центрального ринга, на котором стояли Кевин и Сэми. 

Они подошли друг к другу и встали в самом центре. 

— Итак, Кевин… — сказал Сэми и вдруг поежился от странного и неприятного чувства дежавю. 

Ну разумеется, они и раньше спарринговались вместе, что в этом такого? 

— В нашем первом матче мы встретимся с командой Механиков. Они хороши, но мы, конечно, лучше. 

— Конечно, — улыбнулся Кевин. — Схаваем их за один присест, — добавил он громко, и Бейли, тренировавшаяся на соседнем ринге, бросила на него сердитый взгляд. 

Они начали с базовых приемов, обмениваясь ударами аккуратно, почти не вкладывая силы, просто приноравливаясь друг к другу. Но даже это было… так странно. 

Давно они не были вместе на одном ринге. Кевин сделал мунсолт в центр, и Сэми со стороны немного поправил его — не то, чтобы там было что критиковать. Кевин стал гораздо лучше с тех пор, как Сэми в последний раз видел его в матче, и сам был в гораздо лучшей физической форме.

— Какой теперь у тебя будет финишер? — спросил Сэми позже. — Вряд ли тебе оставят пекедж-пайлдрайвер. Мне запретили делать брейнбастер, который я позаимствовал у Дженерико. 

Он вдруг нахмурился. 

— Или это он позаимствовал брейнбастер у меня? Никак не могу запомнить.

— Да, пайлдрайверы здесь запрещены, — оборвал его путанные мысли Кевин. — Я подумывал насчет бомбы с подбросом. 

— Отличная идея! В стиле WWE и выглядит мощно. 

Сэми отошел к канатам.

— Окей, покажи все, на что способен, — сказал он и без предупреждения побежал на Кевина. 

Кевин подхватил его в последний момент, подбросил в воздух, закрепил Сэми в захвате, готовясь завершить бомбу сокрушительным ударом о маты. Но в момент свободного падения их взгляды встретились, и Сэми увидел, что глаза Кевина были широко распахнуты в ужасе.

И он опустил Сэми спиной на маты, очень осторожно. 

— Неплохо, — сказал Сэми. — Он лежал на матах, задыхаясь. Голова почему-то немного кружилась. — Но в конце ты теряешь скорость. Давай еще раз.

И, едва договорив, он снова побежал на Кевина. И Кевин снова подбросил его, руки скользнули на бедра Сэми, закрепили захват. Полет вот-вот должен был превратиться в падение в бездну.

В этот раз на самой вершине Сэми услышал тихий вздох и был удивлен, когда понял, что это не он, а Кевин страдальчески простонал перед тем, как вкривь и вкось завершить пауэрбомбу, аккуратно опустив Сэми на маты, словно он был фарфоровым.

— Хватит, — сказал Кевин.

— Еще раз.

И Сэми прыгнул на Кевина, словно бросился в пропасть со скалы.

В этот раз, когда Кевин опустил его на маты, Сэми увидел, как в его волосах блестят капельки пота. Он навис над ним, все еще держа Сэми за талию, и руки его дрожали на голой коже.

Тренировочный комплекс погрузился в гробовое молчание. Все, кто был в зале, смотрели только на них двоих. 

Кевин отстранился и, резко развернувшись, хватился за канаты. В ярости он оглядел зал. 

— На что вы уставились? — Он почти кричал. — Да что вам всем надо? Отъебитесь вы от нас наконец!

— PG, — беспечно напомнил Сэми.

— Вот черт, — сказал Кевин и скатился с ринга. — Хватит тренировок. Нам они и не нужны. Мы лучше Доусона с Уайлдером, мы лучше всех здесь. Мы готовы к шоу. 

— Ну конечно, готовы, — сказал Сэми в спину убегающему Кевину. — Мы готовы, — повторил он всем.

***

— Сэми Зейн, — задумчиво сказал Дасти Роудс, разглядывая его. 

Сэми был впечатлен. Дасти славился своей плохой памятью на имена.

— То промо, что ты записал вчера на занятиях… 

— Я могу лучше, обещаю. Клянусь, сэр, я работаю над этим.

Дасти похлопал Сэми по груди.

— Нет, что ты. Отличное получилось промо. Разумеется, не такое отличное, как мои, — засмеялся он. – Но в нем наконец-то было сердце. Можешь собой гордиться.

— О… — Сэми едва подавил детское желание опустить голову и уставиться на ботинки. Он никогда не знал, как вести себя, когда ему делают комплимент. — Наверное, я в последнее время слишком много думал об… искуплении. О том, стоит ли давать человеку второй шанс. 

— Что ж, это пошло тебе на пользу. — Дасти похлопал его по плечу. – И знаешь, наплевать мне на то, что все вокруг болтают. Я думаю, этот мальчишка, Кип Штерн, тебе подходит.

Кип Штерн? Сэми едва сдержал смех. Только когда Американская мечта отошел достаточно далеко, он позволил себе расхохотаться в голос. 

***

Шоу в Дейтона-Бич прошло на ура, хотя начало их матча вышло скомканное. Когда Сэми и Кевин вышли на ринг вместе, толпа завела кричалку «Оле-оле!». Сэми вежливо улыбнулся и кивнул, а потом повернулся к Кевину и увидел, с какой злостью он смотрит на эту веселую поющую толпу. 

— Захлопнули хлебальники! — закричал он.

Вопли поддержки сменились неистовым буканьем.

— Они должны перестать, — сказал Кевин, пока они ждали выхода другой команды. — Это не твоя кричалка, это кричалка Эль Дженерико.

— Ну… Раз уж они начали, то теперь не остановятся. Я говорил то же самое, но они, кажется, не понимают. Не заводись снова из-за мелочи, думаю, Дженерико не станет возражать. 

Он пристально посмотрел на Кевина.

— Тебе неприятно? Я могу попросить их перестать.

— Они не послушают, — пробормотал Кевин, — они никогда не слушают.

Сэми легонько потрепал его по плечу. Ему тоже не особо нравилась эта кричалка — почему-то после таких шоу у него болела голова и по ночам он плохо спал. Но он ни за что не признался бы в этом Кевину, который просто с катушек слетал, когда разговор заходил о Дженерико. 

— Забудь о прошлом, — сказал Сэми, когда Уайлдер и Доусон появились на рампе. — Сосредоточься на настоящем. 

— Понял, на настоящем, — пробормотал Кевин.

Сэми перекинул ногу через второй канал, собираясь уступить месту Кевину. Тот покачал головой. 

— Ты первый.

Сэми вскинул брови.

— Вот так, безо всяких споров? Без истерик? Даже не будешь кричать, что ты лучше меня?

— Нет, — улыбнулся Кевин. Видно было, что он задет. — Мы же друзья. 

— Безусловно, но раньше тебя это не останавливало. Кто вы такой и куда дели Кевина Стина? — шутливо сказал Сэми, потрепав Кевина по плечу.

— Оуэнса, — поправил Кевин, когда Сэми пошел к центру ринга к Доусону. — Не Стина. Оуэнса.

Сэми не успел ничего ответить; гонг зазвенел, и Доусон уже был близко. Сэми уклонился от него и прошмыгнул ему за спину, легко и с улыбкой ускользая от его тяжелых, свистящих кулаков. С Кевином рядом это было так просто, так весело. Ему нечего было доказывать другу, но он вдруг обнаружил, что немного рисуется, подпрыгивая слишком высоко, добавляя в приемы больше вращений. Сэми неожиданно понял, что улыбается, охваченный яркой, щекочущей радостью. 

В какой момент все для него изменилось? В какой момент любимое дело всей жизни окрасилось в мрачные, черные тона? Сэми не мог вспомнить. Но сейчас он чувствовал легкость и свет, и Доусон попятился от него, словно отступая перед этим светом.

Сэми забрался на тернбакл и сделал идеальный, словно по учебнику писаный, кроссбади. Поднявшись, он с улыбкой посмотрел в угол, где ждал Кевин. Кевин смотрел во все глаза, чуть приоткрыв рот; поймав взгляд Сэми, он смутился и покачал головой.

Сэми передал ему таг, и Кевин Оуэнс шагнул на ринг WWE первый раз в своей жизни.

Теперь была очередь Сэми восхищенно таращиться. Как давно он в последний раз смотрел на Кевина в бою? Этого Сэми тоже не помнил. Кажется, очень давно. С тех пор многое изменилось. Кевин по-прежнему был свирепым зверем на ринге, но сейчас это была не хаотичная свирепость, а подконтрольная разрушительная сила, от которой захватывало дух. Она удивительным образом сочеталась в нем с грациозностью; и когда он сделал сэнтон с верхнего каната, сама гравитация, Сэми на мгновение задержал дыхание. Он увидел лицо Кевина в момент кувырка, мгновенные расчеты, мелькнувшие в светлых глазах, и Кевин с математической точностью рухнул на противника. 

— Давай, Кевин! — неожиданно для себя в восторге закричал Сэми. 

Черт возьми, когда это он успел из просто хорошего рестлера стать потрясающим?

Уайлдер вскочил на ноги и бросился на Кевина, но тот схватил его за руку и толкнул на канаты и, когда Уайлдер спружинил от них, схватил и подкинул его в воздух для бомбы с подбросом. 

И вдруг Сэми, понял, что не может дышать.

Пауэрбомба Кевина — это падение в черную дыру. Неумолимая сила хватает тебя и разбивает о землю, словно сброшенный с огромной высоты, ты раздавлен без сочувствия и жалости. Это похоже на воплощенное горе, боль потери, бесконечное страдание. Это похоже на… 

Уайлдер упал на спину, разметав руки, голова откинулась набок. Его глаза были закрыты. Кевин рухнул на него, удерживая, улыбаясь ликующе — смотри, как это было просто, Сэми. Разве это не здорово? Разве мы не лучшие в мире?

Улыбка испарилась, как только он увидел лицо Сэми.

Они смотрели друг на друга, и ладонь рефери отбила три рваных удара сердца.

Раз.

Два.

Три.

Все было кончено, они выиграли свой первый матч в WWE. 

Краткий, сумбурный момент непонятной тревоги испарился от безудержной радости. Одним прыжком Сэми оказался на ринге и порывисто обнял Кевина. 

— Мы победили, победили! — закричал он, перекрывая шум толпы.

— Боже мой, — выдохнул Кевин. — Мне на секунду показалось, что ты…

С каким-то гортанным звериным рыком он обнял Сэми в ответ, стиснул крепко, почти болезненно, словно тот мог в любую секунду исчезнуть. 

— Я больше никогда не проиграю, — прорычал он себе под нос, — и больше ничего не потеряю, никогда.

— Пока я твой командный партнер — ни за что, — засмеялся Сэми. — Никто не остановит нас, Кевин. 

Рефери поднял их руки в воздух, и трибуны зашумели, то букая, то аплодируя. 

— Давайте, давайте! — закричал Кевин. — Заводите вашу милую кричалку, мне все равно! 

Он издевательски приложил ладонь к уху и зрители негодующе зашумели. Сэми засмеялся. Он предпочел бы, чтобы зрители букали его, но с Кевином, чем поддерживали, но в одиночку. 

— Видите, нам плевать! — снова закричал Кевин, широко улыбаясь.

***

— Ты потрясающий, Кевин! — сказал Сэми, когда они выезжали со стоянки. Дорога простиралась перед ними, они ехали из Дейтона-Бич в светлое будущее. 

Кевин хмыкнул.

— Нечасто такое слышу, — протянул он.

— Ты и правда вышел на другой уровень. Невероятное выступление. 

— А ты был очень крас… 

Кевин заерзал на сидении и уставился в окно, глядя на мелькающие торговые центры и низкорослые сосны. 

— …красиво выступил, я хотел сказать. 

— Нам нужно придумать совместный финишер! Позор на голову WWE, как они могли запретить наш Сборочный Конвейер.

— Ты помнишь Сборочный Конвейер?— Кевин быстро посмотрел на него.

— Помню ли я? Как я могу забыть наш командный финишер, придурок! Ты делал пекедж-пайлдрайвер, перекатывал соперника ко мне и бам-бам, брейнбастер! У бедняги ни единого шанса. 

Сэми вздохнул ностальгически. 

— Конечно, жаль, что в WWE запрещены такие приемы. В этом, конечно, есть свой плюс — эти приемы никогда не проведут на нас, но… Хорошее это было время.

— Хорошее, — пробормотал Кевин, глядя в окно. — Лучшее в моей жизни. 

— Нет, дружище. — Сэми отнял одну руку от руля и потрепал Кевина по плечу. — Лучшее время в твоей жизни только началось.

Помолчав немного, Кевин кивнул.

***

Следующие два шоу прошли в том же духе — Кевин и Сэми победили Энцо и Кэсса (как только заткнули их бесконечный словесный понос) и Легионеров (которых Кевин просто раздавил язвительными насмешками на своем «кошмарном» франко-квебекском диалекте). Все было легко, все было весело, промо Сэми становились все лучше и лучше. 

Искупление. Возобновление. Перерождение. Сэми начал понемногу понимать, что означают эти слова. 

А потом их поставили в домашнее шоу в Форт-Пирсе против новых командных чемпионов, Луча Драконов. 

***

Ему снилось, что Кевин загнал его в угол ринга, прижал к тернбаклу, надавил на него всем весом. Сэми извивался изо всех сил, чтобы освободиться, но все напрасно.

Дыхание Кевина было жарким, прерывистым. Он просунул пальцы в глазные прорези маски Сэми, надавил с садистским удовольствием. Потом отступил на шаг и Сэми, получив немного пространства, стал жадно хватать ртом воздух. 

Кевин с удивлением посмотрел на свои мокрые пальцы. Затем положил их в рот, облизал, смакуя вкус слез Сэми. Глаза его закатились в больном наслаждении, но Сэми не помнит этого, не помнит этого, не помнит…


	4. Дорога к искуплению

В этом сне Сэми стоял на коленях, упираясь руками в маты. Демон дергал его за маску, пытаясь сорвать ее с головы, о боже, нет. Маска была его защитой, его рассудком, потому что Кевин так сказал, потому что Кевин так сказал.

Но Кевин и был тем самым демоном. Ругаясь сквозь зубы, он придавливал Сэми к рингу, упираясь коленями в поясницу.

— Покажи мне свое лицо, — рычал он, хрипло и злобно. — Хватит прятаться, хватит всем врать. Я покажу, я всем покажу, кто ты такой на самом деле, я покажу тебе…

Он снова надавил на него всем телом, и Сэми почувствовал, что воздух разом вышел из легких. Но даже эта боль была ерундой по сравнению с отчаянным страхом потерять маску. Без нее он будет просто Сэми, без нее ему придется смотреть в залитое кровью лицо Кевина и эти безумные глаза и запомнить его таким, а он не сможет, не сможет...

Сэми изо всех сил вырывался с молчаливым отчаяньем, закрывая голову от жестоких цепких пальцев, но руки на тесемке были безжалостны, и маска начала соскальзывать. Он чувствовал, что она соскальзывает.

Голос Кевина преследовал его в кошмарах, исчезая только с рассветом.

Хватит прятаться, хватит прятаться, хватит прятаться.

***

— Ты только подумай, матч с командными чемпионами! — торжествующе засмеялся Кевин. — Считай, совсем скоро пояса будут наши.

Знак «Форт-Пирс, 50 миль» промелькнул за окном.

— Кевин, это не титульный матч, — сказал Сэми, больше напоминая себе, чем другу, потому что чувствовал головокружительную радость от того, что их поставили в матч с чемпионами.

— Пока нет. Но мы практически от него в одном шаге.

Уильям Ригал пообещал, что если они победят Луча Драконов на сегодняшнем домашнем шоу, то дебютируют на телевидении. И тогда как знать, может быть, их следующий матч как раз и будет за титулы! Сэми забарабанил по рулю, сопротивляясь искушению запеть от радости. Он и Кевин, командные чемпионы, как было раньше, в разных промоушенах. Он представил себе картину — они с Кевином красуются на рампе, золото блестит у них на плечах. Он заулыбался какой-то пролетевшей мимо чайке. Жизнь прекрасна.

— Таким темпом ты скоро будешь держать одновременно командный и главный титулы, — сказал Кевин.

— А, забудь о главном титуле, — сказал Сэми. — Я сосредоточен на командных.

— Что? Ты не собираешься дальше фьюдить с Невиллом?

Сэми пожал плечами.

— Может быть. Но сейчас это не в приоритете.

Кевин усмехнулся.

— Ну раз так, тогда я буду первым рестлером, кто будет одновременно держать главный и командный титул NXT.

— Это будет здорово! — сказал Сэми от чистого сердца. — Но сперва нам надо победить сегодня Луча Драконов. Пока они – наше главное испытание.

Он был прав, как никогда.

***

Бой получился напряженным, обе стороны боролись почти на равных. Сэми почувствовал необъяснимый иррациональный ужас с самого начала. Калисто и Син Кара появились в новых масках в честь недавней победы; огни сверкали в их металлических украшениях, и глаза Сэми вдруг почему-то заслезились. 

Сэми и Кевину в этом матче пришлось выложить на стол почти все свои козыри, но даже так Луча Драконы довели их до предела. Ближе к концу матча Калисто ловко реверсировал прием Кевина в хурриканрану; он опасно упал на шею. Кевин попытался подняться, но получил тяжелый удар в голову и снова упал. Калисто лег на удержание. Сэми попытался перепрыгнуть через канаты вовремя, чтобы разбить удержание, но он не сможет, он не успеет… 

Кевин в последнюю секунду оторвал плечо от ринга и откатился от Калисто, тяжело дыша. Он смотрел в потолок и Сэми увидел в его глазах внезапное отчаянье — неужели это все, на что я способен? Неужели это мой предел? И все же он смог тяжело подняться на ноги, рот его был разбит, дыхание с хрипом вырывалось сквозь зубы. При виде этого смазанного алого пятна, Сэми задрожал от новой волны внезапного необъяснимого страха. Перестаньте, хотел он сказать, но не знал, к кому он вообще обращается. Хватит. Хватит. 

Сэми потянулся за тагом. Нужно войти в матч, нужно убрать Кевина с ринга, убрать его с ринга. Кто-то выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы завести кричалку «Оле!», и Кевин обернулся, охватывая всю толпу злобным, обезумевшим взглядом.

Он скользнул сквозь Сэми, как будто его там не было. 

— Кэв! — закричал Сэми, но Кевин будто его не слышал. Он повернулся, уставился на Калисто, плечи его сгорбились угрожающе. Он обрушил на Калисто мощный удар предплечьем в лицо, и лучадор упал в угол ринга, ошеломленный. После – и на Син Кару, который перевалился через канаты и упал за пределы ринга, тяжело ударившись о край. Потом, разбежавшись, Кевин провел на Калисто кэннонбол, впечатав его в тернбакл. 

Подхватив обмякшее тело лучадора, он швырнул его в центр ринга, лег сверху и удержал, не отрывая безумных глаз от пестрой маски. Рефери отсчитал три, гонг зазвенел… но Кевин не уходил. Он продолжал смотреть вниз на поверженного врага. Его грудь тяжело вздымалась. 

Он встал на колени, с легкостью перевернул Калисто на живот и начал развязывать тесемку на маске. 

Сэми перескочил через канаты, хватая Кевина за плечи, пытаясь оттащить от лежащего рестлера.

— Нет, Кэв, нет! — закричал он. — Этого нельзя делать, нельзя!

Позволить показать свое лицо публике для лучадора самый страшный позор, самый невыносимый. 

— Хватит, Кевин!

Не глядя на Сэми, Кевин грубо оттолкнул его и вернулся к своему страшному занятию. Его руки судорожно развязывали тесемки. 

— Что ты делаешь? — отчаянно кричал Сэми, снова бросаясь на него, хватая за руки, пытаясь повалить его на ринг. — Этого нельзя делать, тебя уволят, я снова тебя потеряю… 

Только не снова, только не снова, я этого не переживу.

— Не делай этого, не делай, этого тебе не простят!

Последнее слово, казалось, возымело эффект. Кевин поднялся на ноги и посмотрел на Сэми, удивленно моргая. 

— Сэми? — он посмотрел вниз на Калисто и снова на друга. — Что ты тут делаешь…

Нахмурившись, он обхватил руками лицо Сэми и наклонил набок, чтобы разглядеть получше. 

— Это ты…

— Конечно, это я, Кевин. Я здесь. Где же мне еще быть? Я никуда не уйду, я тебя не брошу.

— Да… ясно. — Кевин с трудом сглотнул ком в горле. — Конечно, не бросишь. 

Лучадоры благоразумно воспользовались возможностью скрыться, и рефери поднял руки Кевина Сэми в знак победы. Сэми улыбался, стараясь не думать о путанице странных чувств и мыслей, охвативших его, когда Кевин взял его лицо в руки. 

Такое уже происходило, много лет назад... тоже вот так, посреди ринга. Там была кровь. На лице Кевина, на его руках, когда он так же сжимал лицо Сэми. Кровь Кевина и чья-то еще.

Чья-то еще.

Зрители невпопад затянули «Оле-оле!» и Сэми поморщился. Голова разрывалась. Он не будет думать об этом. 

— Уже поздно, нам пора ехать, — сказал он Кевину. — Дорога долгая, не будем задерживаться. 

***

— Я тут подумал насчет стратегии для нашего дебютного матча. У меня появилось несколько идей, как мы сможем легко выиграть в следующий раз. 

Сэми любовался луной через лобовое стекло. Они были почти в двух часах от Винтер-Парка, за окном была почти полночь. 

— Луча Драконы быстрые, но выносливость у них хромает, а мы…

Тихий храп прервал его, и Сэми повернул голову. Кевин сидел с закрытыми глазами, слегка приоткрыв рот. Он крепко спал. 

— Да ладно, — проворчал под нос Сэми. — Весь смысл ездить вдвоем в том, чтобы не дать водителю заснуть! Ну ты и сволочь. 

Но он не стал его будить. По личному опыту Сэми знал, что это почти невозможно. К тому же, было даже приятно смотреть на спящего Кевина – тени беспокойства сошли с его лица, он выглядел молодым и умиротворенным. Он выглядел счастливым. Давно Сэми не видел его таким... Пусть спит, это был трудный, выматывающий матч. 

В углу рта у Кевина все еще была засохшая кровь. Сэми вдруг почувствовал иррациональный порыв остановить машину и стереть ее, словно таким образом он сможет стереть всю боль их тяжелых судеб и опрометчивых поступков. Словно этот незначительный жест по мановению палочки исправит все, что было наделано годами. 

Но они были здесь и сейчас, в настоящем, и они были вместе, и будущее виделось Сэми необыкновенным, счастливым. Он знал, что так и будет. 

Сэми любовался луной, сидя в машине рядом со своим лучшим другом, и был счастлив.

Сэми свернул на магистраль, автомобиль описал ровную дугу. Их немного наклонило вправо. Кевин вздохнул во сне длинным прерывистым вздохом. Вздох перешел в удивленный и довольный стон.

— О боже… — прошептал он. — О боже. Да.

Сэми усмехнулся про себя. Какой сон, повезло тебе, Кевин.

— Кээ-эв, — прошептал он нараспев, пытаясь мягко разбудить его. — Эй, Кэв…

Кевин пробормотал что-то неразборчивое, его дыхание стало прерывистым.

— Да, да… пожалуйста…

— Дурачок. — Сэми отнял руку от руля и подтолкнул Кевина в плечо. — Проснись, придурок.

Кевин не проснулся; вместо этого он снова застонал. Но на этот раз в его голосе, кроме удовольствия, появился неподдельный ужас. Он дернулся, закричал резким, гортанным звуком, затем забормотал отчаянно:

— Нет, не надо… пожалуйста, я не…

— Кэв! – крикнул Сэми резко.

— О боже, — пробормотал Кевин и в его голосе были перемешаны и ужас, и возбуждение, и что-то еще, нестерпимо знакомое…

Не думай об этом, не думай.

— Кевин!

Сэми толкнул его в плечо и Кевин, еще не очнувшись от своего кошмара, вдруг мертвой хваткой вцепился в его руку, едва не сдернув с водительского места.

— Черт, отпусти меня, отпусти! — закричал Сэми, и машина дернулась и завиляла дико на ночной дороге. Они умрут здесь, разобьются в какой-то сраной флоридской глуши, потому что Кевину приснился чертов кошмар.

И все же Сэми сумел вырвать руку, вцепился в руль и выровнял машину. Они благополучно остановились на обочине. 

Сэми уткнулся горячим лбом в руль, тяжело дыша. Какое-то время они сидели в полном молчании. 

— Прости, – сказал Кевин. — Прости, прости, прости…

Он повторял это снова и снова, насколько хватило дыхания. Потом он сидел, молча шевеля губами, с закрытыми глазами. Его ресницы были мокрыми. 

— Это… просто был кошмар, — сказал Сэми, едва обретя дар речи. — Бывает.

Он снова завел машину.

— Ничего страшного, Кевин. Все в порядке.

Он пытался говорить спокойно, непринужденно, просто пройти через это [что бы это ни было] и забыть. Просто забыть. 

Помолчав немного, он засмеялся.

— Ну, по крайней мере, начинался сон очень даже хорошо, — пытался он перевести все в шутку.

Кевин не ответил. Сэми взглянул на него и удивился — лицо друга заливала пунцовая краска. Он бы сказал, что Кевин был смертельно смущен, если бы знал, как вообще выглядит смущение на лице этого человека. 

— Все равно, — пробормотал он.

Кевин нащупал языком ранку на губе и вздрогнул. 

— Все мои сны заканчиваются плохо. Кровь, боль и… Они всегда заканчиваются плохо. Всегда.

Он глубоко вздохнул и уставился в окно.

— Мне… мне правда очень жаль, Сэми, — сказал он странным голосом. — Прости меня.

— Мне не за что тебя прощать.

— Это хорошо, — сказал Кевин, шмыгнул и потер нос. — Наверное. 

— Дружище, это был всего лишь дурной сон. Они мне тоже часто снятся, правда, я их не запоминаю.

Они помолчали.

— А я наоборот не могу забыть свои, — сказал Кевин через мгновение, по-прежнему глядя не на Сэми, а на луну и пустые поля, мелькающие за окном автомобиля.

***

— Ты сейчас шутишь, Оуэнс?

— Я говорю совершенно серьезно, сэр. 

Сэми застыл возле дверей офиса Уильяма Ригала. Он не собирался подслушивать, просто услышал голос Кевина и…

— Вы оба только что получили шанс наконец-то дебютировать на записях, и ты говоришь мне, что больше не хочешь быть в команде с Зейном?

Сэми вздрогнул, у него перехватило дыхание. Что?..

— Я просто думаю, что и я, и Сэми должны сосредоточиться на одиночной карьере.

— Вот как. Не хочешь дебютировать всего лишь как часть команды. — В голосе Ригала звенело презрение. — Не дай бог тебе разделить с кем-то центр всеобщего внимания. 

— Думайте, как хотите, — сказал Кевин. — Одиночники получают больше денег. Больше славы. Просто…

Он помолчал немного.

— Просто не говорите ему, что это была моя идея, ладно? Скажите ему, что сами так решили, что Сэми должен сосредоточиться на Невилле, и поэтому вы нашу команду разбиваете. — Он прокашлялся. — Пожалуйста, сэр.

— Ладно, — сказал Ригал. — Но я сделаю это ради Сэми, а не ради тебя.

— Меня не волнует, ради кого вы это сделаете, главное сделайте, — сказал Кевин нагло, и Сэми проскользнул мимо кабинета, боясь быть замеченным.

Он не мог отойти от этого предательства нескольких часов, его сердце болезненно ныло в груди. В конце концов, он должен признать, что отчасти Кевин был прав. Он сам видел, на каком уровне сейчас выступает Кевин, он был слишком хорош для того, чтобы быть всего лишь частью командного дивизиона… и если честно (хотя Сэми был слишком скромен, чтобы сказать это вслух), он сам тоже. 

Сэми просто… был так счастлив, что хоть ненадолго снова побыл частью одной команды со своим лучшим другом.

***

— Я подумал, что мое предыдущее решение о формировании вашей команды было слишком поспешным, — сказал Ригал позже, вызвав Сэми в свой кабинет. Он практически не сводил с него внимательных глаз. — С этого дня ты освобождаешься от работы с Оуэнсом, учитывая все, что было между вами в прошлом. Все эти жестокие нападения, избиения, откровенно гнусное предательство…

— Нет, — засмеялся Сэми. — Нет, мистер Ригал, вы ошибаетесь. Все это случилось с Эль Дженерико, а не со мной. Конечно, это действительно ужасная история, но она случилась между Кевином и Дженерико. Я не при чем.

Уильям Ригал уставился на него пораженно. А потом сказал что-то.

Сэми вежливо улыбнулся и покачал головой.

— Простите, сэр, но я не понял, что вы сейчас сказали.

Брови Ригала практически слились с волосами. 

— Я думал, они говорят в переносном смысле… Сэми, мальчик мой, мы обязаны будем показать тебя врачу.

— О, спасибо, сэр, я подумаю над этим, — соврал Сэми и поспешно удалился из кабинета.

***

— Ригал сказал, что я зря растрачиваю свой потенциал, — сказал он Кевину позже. — Что, если я воспринимаю «Дорогу к искуплению» всерьез, мое место не в командном дивизионе.

Кевин вскинул брови. Его удивление выглядело очень естественно. Если бы Сэми не подслушал тот разговор, он бы точно поверил. 

— Ну, если он хочет разрушить свою лучшую команду, это его только его идиотское решение. Но… наверное, он попал в точку, Сэми. 

Он задумался на мгновение, потом протянул руку и положил руку Сэми на плечо, почти неуверенно. 

— Я рад, что побыл с тобой немного в команде. Это правда много для меня значит. 

Сэми слабо улыбнулся.

— Буду с тобой честен, я думаю, что, может быть, нашел другую… дорогу к искуплению.

Рука Кевина на его плече напряглась. Он убрал ее. 

— Я тоже. Я тоже. 

***

В его сне его маска упала на ринг, Кевин подхватил ее, свирепый и торжествующий. Сэми закрыл лицо и сбежал с ринга, но он больше никогда не может убежать от ужаса, горечи и боли. Не сейчас, когда маска у Кевина. 

Кольт Кабана нашел его в подсобке. Сэми сидел в углу, закрыв лицо руками. 

— Сэми… Дружок, может, это к лучшему? В последнее время с тобой… стало сложно общаться. Ты возвращаешься с матча и жалуешься, что козел Корнетт не выпускает тебя на ринг, ты не помнишь, что происходило с тобой, когда ты надевал маску… тебе стало сложно писать сюжеты. Быть твоим другом стало сложно. Так может, лучше попрощаться с образом Эль Дженерико, будешь выступать без маски, будешь собой и...

Сэми поднял голову.

Кольт замолчал. Потом вздохнул.

— Ладно. Найдем тебе другую маску, хорошо? И Эль Дженерико сможет дальше сражаться с Кевином Стином. 

И добавил себе под нос:

— И может, мы найдем способ справиться со всем этим. Как-нибудь.

Сэми получил новую маску — самодельную, черную, без каких-нибудь украшений. Его старая, черно-красная, все еще оставалась у Кевина. Он плевал на нее, засовывал себе в штаны, осквернял всеми возможными способами. Будто через маску он старался нанести Сэми личное оскорбление. Сэми знал только одно — он должен забрать ее назад, должен. Пока маска у Кевина, он никогда не будет в безопасности. 

На Последней Битве 2010, ровно через год после предательства Кевина, Стин и Дженерико были поставлены в матч «маска против карьеры». Кто бы из них ни победил, другой наконец-то будет свободен.

Это правда? Сэми спрашивает во сне, но никто не отвечает. Кольт и Эдриан отворачиваются от него, качая головами. Кевин ухмыляется, его рот измазан кровью. Мы же будем наконец свободны друг от друга, правда? Сэми спрашивает в тишину. Я этого хочу. 

Правда?


	5. Не последняя битва

И снова Нью-Йорк, Последняя Битва 2010. Год назад Кевин предал его, оставил лежать в центре ринга, после того, как ударил стальным стулом по голове. В этом году это был матч «маска против карьеры». Если выиграет Кевин, Дженерико должен будет добровольно показать свое лицо публике. Если выиграет Дженерико, Кевин навсегда покинет ROH. 

Все дороги вели к этому дню. Конец всего. Последняя битва. Кто бы ни победил, они навсегда будут свободны друг от друга. 

(Сэми Зейн беспокойно вертится во сне, но не может проснуться).

Матч был жестоким с самого начала, с самой первой минуты, когда Дженерико перескочил через канаты и одним ударом в лицо повалил Стина на ринг. Кевин смог подняться, бледный, сияющий злобой, он истекал кровью из разбитого лба, забрызгивал ринг. Стин швырнул Сэми на живот, придавил к матам, и капли крови дробно застучали по его спине, проливаясь дождем. Как пот. Как слезы. Он чувствовал, как руки Кевина выводили жесткие линии на его спине, острыми углами, грубыми прикосновениями. Он писал свое имя на спине Сэми собственной кровью. Это мое. Это м о е навсегда .

Там было столько крови. Сначала — только Кевина.

Но потом Кевин начал рвать маску Дженерико над глазом, и Сэми вырывался отчаянно. Кевин отпустил маску и ударил Сэми по голове, бил его, бил до тех пор, пока зал не поплыл перед глазами, голова не стала кружиться дико. Кевин швырнул на голову Сэми стул и сам бросился сверху. Голый лоб обожгла холодная сталь, кровь брызнула в лицо, заливая глаза, ослепляя алым.

Он раньше никогда не боролся до крови. Маска всегда защищала его. Маска всегда защищала его.

Когда Кевин заметил красные ручейки, стекающие из-под разорванной маски, его глаза расширились, рот открылся в больном возбуждении. 

— О! — протянул он в экстазе, пьяный этим зрелищем. — Вы только посмотрите, посмотрите! 

Сэми чувствовал, как тряслись руки Кевина, когда он тащил его за голову, поднимая на ноги, демонстрируя Дженерико публике, как свой залитый кровью приз. Он провел ладонью по лицу Сэми, показал зрителям свою красную ладонь. Зрители молчали, слишком испуганные, слишком шокированные разворачивающейся перед ними картиной, чтобы радостно поддерживать любимца или неистово букать хила.

Кевин отшвырнул Сэми на маты и пошел, шатаясь, в центр ринга, пьяный от жестокости и боли. Он посмотрел на свою окровавленную руку, будто удивленный, потом облизал пальцы, медленно, долго, смакуя вкус. Зрители пораженно ахнули.

Сэми изо всех сил пытался подняться на руки и колени, неспособный сделать хоть что-нибудь, неспособный смотреть, как Кевин размазывал его кровь по рукам и волосам. Как волосы слипались в алые шипы. Как он потирал руки, растирал его кровь по телу, нежился в ней, как глаза его закатывались в блаженстве. Как, издевательски улыбаясь в толпу, он просовывал окровавленную руку себе в штаны. Удивленные вздохи зрителей ранили, как ножи, и Сэми хотел только одного — закрыть глаза, чтобы все это исчезло, испарилось, чтобы это все оказалось просто дурным сном, о Кевин, Кевин, пусть это будет только сон.

Но он не просыпался. Он должен хотя бы встать, чтобы бороться, чтобы добраться до финала этой последней битвы, пожалуйста, пусть она действительно будет последней.

Кевин схватил его, едва Сэми смог подняться на ноги, потянул на себя. Его лицо все было в кровавых подтеках, рот был красный от крови Сэми. Сэми сморгнул кровь с ресниц и почувствовал, как Кевин берет его лицо в руки с притворной нежностью. 

— О боже, — услышал он его шепот. И это больше мольба, чем проклятье, и в ней было все — и животный страх, и безграничное счастье. 

Стин притянул Эль Дженерико к себе и поцеловал, жестко и крепко, прямо в окровавленный рот посреди ринга.

Сэми почувствовал вкус собственной крови на его губах.

***

— Они собираются расширять зону NXT за пределы Флориды.

В общей комнате отдыха никого не было, кроме Кевина и Сэми. Члены ростера до сих пор не общались с Кэвом, но его это, похоже, не особо волновало. Да и Сэми тоже. Им явно хватало и общества друг друга. Сэми сначала переживал, что между ними могла возникнуть неловкость после того, как они перестали быть командой, но все шло, как и прежде. Они были вместе, все плохое осталось в прошлом.

— Кэв, большинство этих детей не выезжало никуда дальше родного города. Ставить их в выездные матчи… сам знаешь, как это трудно.

— «Этих детей», — передразнил его Кевин. — Говоришь, как старейшина инди, ей-богу. Но ты держись, старикан, я найду тебе трость, чтобы ты грозно тряс ей и кричал, чтобы молодежь не топтала твой газон. 

Сэми швырнул в него энергетический батончик, и Кевин отбил его, улыбаясь.

— А если серьезно, то NXT и правда необходимо расширяться, — снова сказал Кевин. — В последнее время он немного застыл на месте. Если руководство хочет и дальше подписывать крупных звезд вроде нас с тобой, неразумно ограничиваться только Флоридой. 

— А ты скучаешь по выездным матчам? — как бы между прочим спросил Сэми.

— Иногда было весело, — сказал Кевин. — Тусоваться со всеми, с тобой и Кольтом, просто… заводить друзей. 

— По некоторым вещам я уж точно скучать не буду. По хардкорным матчам, например. Помнишь тот, с братьями Бриско, в клетке? Было так много крови. Она была у меня на руках, это было… 

Сэми посмотрел на свои ладони, будто удивленный, что они чистые. Память крови. Сильная вещь.

— Это было ужасно. Никогда не любил кровь в матчах.

— Удивлен, что ты помнишь тот бой, — покосился Кевин. — Я думал, ты забыл большую часть… своей работы в ROH. 

Сэми посмотрел в потолок. 

— Не все из моей работы в ROH действительно стоило того, чтобы запомнить это навсегда, — сказал он потолочным плиткам. — Особенно когда мы с тобой перестали работать вместе и у тебя началась вся эта история с Эль Дженерико, а меня… меня перестали ставить в матчи. 

Сэми почувствовал, что ком встал у него в горле. Он не хотел говорить об этом. 

— Я потерял много времени впустую. Моя жизнь была так бессмысленна, понимаешь?

— Да, — сказал Кевин. Он откашлялся и пожал плечами. — Ну то есть, я могу только представить.

— Так что я в основном стараюсь не вспоминать об этом, — сказал Сэми. Он посмотрел на Кевина и улыбнулся через силу. — Но не волнуйся, я помню все самое важное обо мне и о тебе. Я помню все, что действительно имеет значение. 

Кевин поднялся с дивана и пошел к столу, чтобы захватить бутылку воды. Проходя мимо Сэми, он взъерошил его волосы, жестом мимолетной ласки, грубой и нежной одновременно. 

— Это хорошо, - сказал он тихо. — Наверное. 

***

— Да говорю тебе, Невилла не взять этим приемом. Он легко реверсирует!

— Да, но…

— Ты сто лет с ним не боролся, — резко сказал Сэми, обрывая Кевина на полуслове. — Поверь мне, Эдриан в миллионах световых лет от себя прежнего. Он очень изменился. Я знаю его куда лучше, чем ты, так что поверь мне на слово — его этим приемом не возьмешь. 

Сэми вздохнул, глядя на лист бумаги, испещренный записями и разными каракулями, и оттолкнул его. 

— Все равно, мне могут и не дать претендентский матч. Как знать. Может, Ригал передумает. 

Кевин ударил его по спине.

— Чего ты разнылся? — огрызнулся он. — Ты заслужил этот титул!

Сэми поморщился и схватился за плечо.

— Ой! 

Вспышка беспокойства сверкнула в глазах Кевина. 

— Ох, перестань, — засмеялся Сэми, толкая друга. — Я не из стекла сделан. Плечо постоянно ноет. По ощущениями, так словно уже лет двести, — добавил он, двигая плечом. — Я даже не помню, когда впервые повредил его. Странно, да?

— Да, мы часто получали травмы, — сказал Кевин. — И все как будто смешались в одну.

Он осторожно коснулся плеча Сэми кончиками пальцев.

— Странно, — сказал он себе под нос.

— Наша следующая задача — убедить Ригала поставить тебя в записи, — сказал Сэми. 

— Я ведь здесь всего несколько месяцев.

— Замечательных месяцев, — сказал Сэми. 

— Замечательных месяцев, — повторил Кевин и улыбнулся своей редкой, настоящей, милой и печальной улыбкой, которая всегда заставляла Сэми замереть и смотреть, как преображается его лицо.

Дверь в общую комнату резко распахнулась, и улыбка Кевина исчезла в глухой настороженности, когда Бейли ворвалась в комнату, как маленький ураган.

— Ты! — закричала она, указывая на Кевина. — Я надеялась, ты изменился, а ты!..

Кевин выставил перед собой руки, словно защищаясь.

— Что? Что я опять сделал не так?

— Шарлотта только что рассказала мне, что это ты попросил Ригала разбить вашу команду, — резко сказала она. — Ты хотел заниматься своей идиотской одиночной карьерой… и ты… просто отшвырнул Сэми в сторону, как ненужную тряпку, ты…

— Успокойся, Бейли, — оборвал ее Сэми. — Вообще-то мне тоже нужно сосредоточиться на собственной карьере. И именно я сейчас на полпути к титульному матчу, а не Кевин… Так что, как видишь, что от развала команды больше выигрываю я.

Бейли и Кевин оба смотрели на него, удивление на их лицах выглядело невероятно похоже. 

— Ты знал? — спросили они одновременно.

Ой. Сэми пожал плечами. 

— Я подслушал разговор Кевина с Ригалом. 

— Так ты знал? — повторил Кевин, сбитый с толку. — Знал и не…

Он замолчал.

— И что, не разозлился? — спросил Сэми. — Зачем мне злиться? Если ты не хочешь быть со мной в команде, ничего страшного. Мы же все равно остаемся друзьями.

— Видишь, как это просто. Гораздо лучше, чем разбить кому-нибудь голову стулом! — злобно сказала Бейли.

— О, замечательно, давай опять поднимем эту тему! — выпалил Кевин, подскакивая на ноги. — Когда вы все уже перестанете на меня дуться?

— Дуться на тебя? — Бейли сжала кулаки. — Ты что, совочек у кого-то в песочнице отобрал? «Ой, мне так жаль, я просто разбил голову своего лучшего друга, пожалейте меня, у меня не было другого выхода, кроме как изводить и мучить его целый год!» Да все будут дуться на тебя до конца твоих дней! 

— Не все. — Голос Кевина дрожал, он показал на Сэми. — Не все!

— О… ради… бога… — Бейли тщательно подбирала слова. — Как же ты жалок, Оуэнс. Знаешь, я посмотрела ваш фьюд, я посмотрела, как это случилось и…

Кевин открыл рот.

— Да, я посмотрела! Не смей говорить, что матчи ROH не для меня!

Бейли сделала к нему решительный шаг. 

— Почему ты поступил так с Дженерико? — требовательно спросила она. — Скажи, мы послушаем твою версию. Я хочу услышать ее из твоих уст. Это твой должок, по крайней мере, перед ним.

— Не знаю. Я ненавидел его, — монотонно сказал Кевин. — Если ты смотрела фьюд, то сама все прекрасно знаешь. Я объяснял это сто раз… мне нужно было освободиться от него, мне нужно было…

— Не эту глупую липовую причину, — сказала Бейли. — Настоящую.

Кевин пожал плечами и невольно отступил назад, дистанцируясь от напора Бейли.

— Люди совершают поступки по причинам, куда более глупым, Бейли. Мм... я завидовал. Я сошел с ума. Меня много раз били по голове. Корино меня подговаривал. 

Кевин насмешливо поднял бровь, он говорил саркастично и с усмешкой, но в его глазах были боль и тревога. Сердце Сэми болезненно сжалось. 

— Если ты лучше меня знаешь настоящую причину, так скажи сама! Я бы тоже послушал. 

— Хватит паясничать! — закричала Бейли, напирая на него. 

— Да что ты, блять, имеешь в виду? — закричал Кевин в ответ. — Я несколько раз повторил тебе, я ненавидел Дженерико! Все сильнее и сильнее с каждым днем! Как только я видел его, я хотел…

Он сжимал и разжимал кулаки, цепляясь за воздух.

— Я хотел… раздавить его, сломать его, хотел… хотел вцепиться в него и… и… Я не мог находиться рядом с ним, это сводило меня с ума, я не мог спать с ним в одной комнате, я просто ждал, пока он уснет и смотрел на него и… 

Он сжал виски, вцепился в волосы.

— Я думать ни о чем не мог. Я так ненавидел его.

Бейли отступила на шаг назад. Она была потрясена.

— И ты даже не знаешь, что… даже не знаешь...

В комнате стало тихо. Оба они почему-то смотрели на Сэми.

— Это не ненависть, — сказала наконец Бейли. Она больше не сердилась, и ее голос был почти нежным. Она положила руку Кевину на грудь и мягко толкнула его назад. Он без сопротивления прислонился к стене, обмяк бессильно. — Несчастный мой, бедный глупый Кевин…

Кевин не отрывал взгляда от Сэми, его губы беззвучно шевелились. Он оглянулся на Бейли.

— Черт возьми, — сказал он севшим голосом. 

Он схватил стул и швырнул через всю комнату, грохнув о противоположную стену. 

— Черт возьми! — закричал он Бейли в лицо. 

Сэми выскочил вперед, заслоняя подругу, но она смотрела бесстрашно, и тогда Кевин развернулся и сильно ударил кулаком в стену. Затем он бросился из комнаты.

— Это было мощно, — сказал Сэми с легким смешком, стараясь разрядить обстановку. — Так он правда не знал?

Бейли выглядела несчастной. Даже ее хвост грустно поник набок.

— Чего не знал?

— Что он был влюблен в Дженерико?

Бейли нащупала стул и тяжело села, не отрывая взгляд от Сэми.

— Просто это было так очевидно, — сказал Сэми. — Да все об этом знали. Пожалуй, это единственное, почему Кевина не так уж сильно ненавидели в ROH. 

— А ты… — Бейли замолчала и поморщилась. — А ты как думаешь, Дженерико об этом знал?

Сэми слабо пожал плечами.

— Кто мог вообще знать, что творится у Дженерико в голове? 

Бейли досадливо выдохнула.

— Думаю, да, — ответил Сэми. — По крайней мере, я точно знал, и если бы мог сказать…

Сэми замолчал.

— А как думаешь, Дженерико… чувствовал то же самое? — спросила Бейли еле слышно.

Сэми задумался и в молчании прикусил губу. На секунду ему почудилось, что он почувствовал медный привкус крови.

— Может быть. По крайней мере, все его поступки говорят сами за себя.

— Но если они оба… почему они тогда не были…

Сэми снова пожал плечами.

— Вместе? Откуда мне знать? 

Но Бейли продолжала смотреть на него, и Сэми глубоко задумался, пытаясь найти ответ. 

— Может быть, время всегда было неподходящее? Это ведь не тот случай, когда ты можешь просто сказать… подойти и сказать…

Он понял, что сжимает и разжимает кулаки, как Кевин минуту назад, и заставил себя расслабиться. 

— А Эль Дженерико никогда… не умел красиво излагать свои мысли. Он и на английском-то почти не разговаривал. Сама знаешь. Не был он хорош… в словах и всем таком. Чтобы сказать Кевину, что он понимает, что это за чувства, и что он сам… сам… 

Его ладони снова затряслись, безумно сжимая воздух; Сэми поморщился и опустил руки. 

— А потом Кевин женился. Он был так счастлив. У него появилась другая жизнь там, за пределами ринга. И может быть… это чувство между ними никуда не пропало, может быть, оно и сейчас не исчезло, но… какой в этом смысл? Какой в этом смысл, если…

Его голос затих, придушенный. Сэми почему-то все никак не мог отдышаться. 

— О, Сэми… — тихо сказала Бейли. 

Она смотрела на него так, будто хотела обнять, но не смела. Какое-то время они просто молчали.

— Ну, — сказал Сэми в этой тишине, — может быть, вот так Дженерико думает. Может быть. — Его голос звучал странно, незнакомо. — Но мы ведь никогда не узнаем правды. Он закончил карьеру и уехал в Тихуану. Не думаю, что у кого-нибудь есть его адрес. Теперь он свободен от Кевина, свободен от их прошлого. Он больше не страдает.

— Но Кевин по-прежнему страдает.

— По-твоему, он этого не заслужил? — спросил Сэми и смутно удивился звуку собственного голоса.

— Конечно, заслужил. И даже больше. 

Бейли встала и мягко коснулась его щеки.

— Но Сэми, Кевин не единственный человек, кто продолжает страдать.

Она показала ему свою влажную руку.

Сэми долго сидел в пустой комнате после того, как она ушла. Он этого даже не заметил.

***

— Обещаешь, что не уйдешь?

— Обещаю, что не уйду, Кэв.

Кевин возился в своем ноутбуке, его руки двигались неуклюже, словно замерзшие. 

— Обещаешь, что не выключишь?

— Обещаю, что не выключу, Кэв.

Сэми ласково покачал головой.

— Черт возьми, дружище, что с тобой? Нечасто я вижу тебя таким подавленным. 

Они впервые за несколько дней встретились после того странного разговора с Бейли. Кажется, Кевин его избегал. Но Сэми и сам не горел желанием вспоминать этот случай.

— Что за матч будем смотреть? Хочешь подобрать стратегию для боя с Паркером? Да забудь, не стоит о нем беспокоиться.

— Пожалуйста, не уходи, — сказал Кевин. 

Он открыл вкладку и…

Сэми услышал, как толпа поет «Оле!», прежде чем узнал эту сцену — ринг ROH, Последняя Битва 2009 года, команда Янг Бакс против…

— Кэв… ты что, серьезно? — сказал Сэми, дотягиваясь до ноутбука и нажимая паузу как перед выходом Стина и Дженерико. — Ты же знаешь, я никогда не смотрел этот бой, и ты знаешь, что я не хочу… Да мне это и не нужно, я и так прекрасно знаю, что произойдет, ты ударишь его стулом и… все такое. Это не имеет…

— …к тебе никакого отношения, я знаю, ты уже говорил.

Кевин выглядел совершенно опустошенным. 

— Но Сэми, это имеет отношение ко мне, и мне очень нужно, чтобы ты увидел, что я натворил. Я хочу, чтобы ты увидел правду. Я не могу… я больше так не могу. Я не могу делать вид, что ничего не произошло. 

— Почему бы и нет?

Голос Сэми оборвался. Он глубоко вздохнул и заговорил уже мягче.

— Почему бы и нет, Кэв. Если я готов забыть об этом, то почему ты не можешь?

Кевин закрыл глаза.

— Я пытался. Мне казалось, что у меня получится. Когда я наконец приехал в NXT и узнал, что… Я тогда подумал, как же мне повезло. Но я так больше не могу. Это все… такая фальшивка, Сэми. Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты честно меня ненавидел.

Сэми не знал, что побудило его сказать:

— Так почему бы нам не посмотреть конец вашего фьюда вместо начала? Почему не Последнюю Битву 2010? Хочешь, посмотрим вместе? Принести попкорн? Посмотрим, как ты слизываешь кровь Дженерико, возбуждаешься от его страданий?

Кевин вздрогнул.

— Я не могу смотреть на это. Не могу.

— Бедный ребенок.

Сэми перевел взгляд на экран и тяжело сглотнул ком в горле.

— И Кевин, ты не прав. Она… не фальшивка.

— Кто?

— Наша дружба. Она не фальшивка. Все, что я чувствую к тебе, все настоящее.

Кевин смотрел на него, пристально, долго. Потом сказал:

— Тогда будь моим другом до конца и посмотри, кто я такой на самом деле.

Он снова нажал на кнопку старта.

— Нет, Кевин, я не хочу…

Слова застряли в горле, когда камера впервые выхватила лицо Кевина, едва он вышел из-за угла, чтобы пожать руки Янг Баксам. Кевин выглядел измученным — даже более измученным, чем сейчас, — и он был не в лучшей форме. Он оброс, был потрепанным и несчастным. Делая шаг, он двигался очень осторожно, не в силах перенести вес на больную ногу.

Но хуже всего, в его движениях не было никакой стиновской радости, на лице — привычного предвкушающего ликования перед хорошим боем. Он не поддразнивал Янг Баксов, как обычно, не глумился над зрителями. Он просто был… усталым и грустным. Толпа, казалось, заметила его настроение, в ее нервозном гуле сквозило настороженное беспокойство.

Сэми занервничал тоже.

Матч был хороший, хотя Дженерико редко получал передачу. В какой-то момент лучадор попался в болевой и Кевин подскочил на канаты, взмахивая руками, призывая толпу – поддержите его, пойте «Оле!» в честь Дженерико! Сэми сглотнул ком в горле, увидев отчаянье и чистую нежность, плещущиеся в глазах Кевина… черт, он что, ревнует к Эль Дженерико? Потом Дженерико наконец вырвался из болевого и сделал красивый кроссбади. Ну кто бы не ревновал хоть немножко к успехам этого парня, у которого и сам Сэми позаимствовал несколько приемов, который был моложе, который двигался так легко, будто не страдал от травм? Который наконец дотянулся до Кевина и передал ему таг с абсолютным доверием, без колебаний, без единого сомнения?

Но если смотреть на Дженерико было больно, наблюдать за Кевином было больно стократно. Он страшно мучился, он едва мог стоять, но терпел боль, подпитываясь какой-то страшной, отчаянной энергией. Он вырвался после финишера Янг Баксов, устоял на коленях на чистой силе воли. Баксы пожали плечами и начали отвешивать коронные суперкики Кевину в голову – один, второй, третий. (Сэми услышал, будто кто-то задыхался на каждом ударе, и понял, что это был он). Стин упал, потом снова поднялся. Его взгляд расплывался в расфокусе, он едва осознавал, где находится, знал только то, что не может проиграть, не может.

Наконец Янг Баксы прописали последний, совместный кик и рухнули на него на удержание. 

— Окей, мы посмотрели матч, — сказал Сэми и потянулся, как только гонг зазвенел, оповещая об окончании матча. — Теперь можно вык…

Но Кевин схватил его за руку, взгляд все еще был прикован к экрану, где Эль Дженерико забрался на ринг, обнимая лежащего друга, осматривая его травмы. 

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что мы не закончили, — сказал Кевин, и что-то в его голосе заставило Сэми застыть.

Стин, шатаясь, неуклюже поднялся на ноги, тяжело опираясь на Дженерико, они оба плакали. Из разбитого рта Кевина текла кровь. Он попросил микрофон и начал длинную бессвязную благодарственную речь придушенным и срывающимся голосом, и зрители решили, что он прощается. Раздались аплодисменты и крики поддержки, Кевин вздрогнул и обвел взглядом публику, плача, и поблагодарил всех.

А потом его взгляд упал на Дженерико, который ждал его в углу.

Я не хочу смотреть на это, подумал Сэми, но Кевин крепко держал его руку, прижимая к столу, глаза его не отрывались от экрана, и Сэми никак не мог найти слов, чтобы сказать Хватит, сказать Остановись... Ни на английском, ни на французском, ни на арабском, ни на каком другом языке мира.

— И последний, но не по значимости… — сказал Кевин на экране, еле шевеля разбитыми губами. Он указал на своего партнера, шатаясь, пошел к нему. — Мне нужно сказать тебе кое-что важное…

Дженерико подался к нему на полпути, обнял, Стин простонал замучено, прижал его к себе плотно, крепко. Долгое время они стояли там, оба плакали, Дженерико так сильно, что его колотило. Зрители зашлись в безграничном обожании, они хлопали, подбадривали любимцев и плакали вместе с ними.

Что Кевин тогда хотел сказать Дженерико, подумал вдруг Сэми. Он знал, что позже Стин скажет, что в этот момент, в этот самый момент, на который они смотрят сейчас, Кевин понял, что он должен избавиться от своего партнера. Но что же он хотел сказать с самого начала?

И вот он, этот момент. Неужели мы не сможем остановить его, Кевин? Неужели не сможем нажать на паузу здесь, навсегда? Превратить все это просто в дурной сон? Но здесь и сейчас Кевин все еще сжимал его руку, и запись неумолимо шла вперед. Момент был упущен. Снова. Упущен безвозвратно, безнадежно, и Кевин Стин на экране снова попятился и прорычал сквозь окровавленные зубы: 

— Я тебя ненавижу.

И ударил Дженерико. Толпа вздохнула в шоке, когда лучадор согнулся от боли, и застонала, словно один большой живой организм.

В комнате отдыха ни Кевин, ни Сэми не издали ни звука. 

Стин сполз с ринга и вернулся со стальным стулом, навис над Дженерико. Дженерико еле поднялся на колени, посмотрел на друга снизу вверх, когда Кевин поднял стул, ошеломленный, жалкий, не потрудившийся даже поднять руки, чтобы хоть как-то защитить себя от…

Господи, что же он тогда чувствовал, подумал Сэми в тот момент. Какая же это, должно быть, невыносимая, нестерпимая боль. Смотреть на своего друга и знать, что все навсегда кончено, что вам никогда не вернуть все назад. Не защитить себя ничем. Как такое вообще можно пережить?

Стин размахнулся и ударил беспощадно неприкрытую, беспомощную голову лучадора. В момент удара Кевина судорожно сжал руку Сэми, но когда Сэми посмотрел на него, его глаза были сухими, а лицо не выражало ничего. Когда Дженерико рухнул, словно подкошенный, Сэми снова услышал стон толпы, потом ее всхлип, а потом бормотание вразнобой.

Остальное было следствием — вот Кольт заскочил на ринг, пытаясь помочь Дженерико, вот Кевин захохотал, как маньяк, схватил Кольта и поцеловал его, с презрением, безумием. Вот он исчез в тени, сопровождаемым неистовым буканьем и вытянутыми средними пальцами.

— Вот так, — сказал Кевин. Он отпустил руку Сэми и она бессильно упала на стол. — Все кончено.

Его голос звучал устало, и то же время счастливо. С облегчением. 

— Теперь ты все знаешь. Теперь ты все видел. И может быть… может быть теперь ты все вспомнишь, и мы с тобой сможем двигаться дальше. И когда-нибудь я смогу… я… смогу…

— Ты выглядел таким усталым, — сказал Сэми.

— Что?

Кевин явно ждал другой реакции.

— Этого стоило ожидать, — сказал Сэми. — Теперь я ясно это вижу. Ты был измотан, ты страдал от травм, ты запутался в себе. Ты попал в ловушку, из которой был один выход — закончить карьеру. Но ты сказал «Идите все нахер!» и просто прорвал себе выход на волю.

— Сэми, я предал своего лучшего друга.

Сэми слегка пожал плечами.

— Был ли это правильный выход из сложившейся ситуации? Конечно, нет. Это был самый простой выход. Но это… тоже был выход. Я всем сердцем хотел бы, Кевин, чтобы ты никогда не совершал этого поступка… и я уверен, что Дженерико хотел бы этого куда больше. 

Кевин вздрогнул.

— Но я понимаю, почему ты так поступил. — Сэми встретил потрясенный взгляд друга и тихо повторил: — Я понимаю.

Кевин заморгал, его губы дрожали, словно мышцы лица не знали, будет ли он улыбаться или плакать.

— Значит…

Он замолчал и сделал прерывистый вздох.

— Значит… Ты меня прощаешь?

Надежда в его глазах была так прекрасна, и Сэми почувствовал, как при виде нее в его груди шевельнулось что-то. Печаль, чувство вины, боль… (это горькое удовлетворение мелькнуло? Но почему?) Наконец он покачал головой и сказал:

— Я не могу тебя простить.

Надежда в глазах Кевина погасла, и он опустил взгляд.

— Это не в моей власти, Кевин. Только Эль Дженерико может простить тебя. 

Кевин резко поднял голову.

— Сэми…

— Это его ты предал, это его ты заставил страдать, а не меня. Это он должен прощать тебя.

— Сэми! Эль Дженерико…

— …в Мексике, я знаю, — оборвал его Сэми быстро. — Но если уж ты так хочешь получить его прощение, так разыщи его, Кэв. Скажи все это ему. Тогда, возможно, он простит тебя, и вы оба наконец излечитесь от ваших мук. Но ко мне все это не имеет никакого отношения.

Его голос был бесцветным и жестким, куда жестче, чем он хотел. 

Глаза Кевина широко распахнулись, лицо его было бледно. 

— Нет, — выдохнул он. — Я больше не могу… Не поступай так со мной, Сэми. Не поступай так с нами. Черт возьми, ты меня выслушаешь!

Он схватил Сэми за плечи и сказал что-то. То, что все вокруг постоянно твердили Сэми, то, что просто не имело, не имело смысла.

— Нет, — сказал Сэми с нервным смешком. Это было слишком нелепо! — Ты не станешь издеваться надо мной, не начинай тоже нести чушь, как остальные, да как ты вообще смеешь…

— Да еб твою мать, Сэми! — Голос Кевина балансировал на грани чего-то ужасного. И тогда он сказал это снова, громко, почти крича во весь голос. То, что сделало бы невозможной саму мысль оставаться его другом, то, что разрушило бы все…

— Заткнись! — закричал Сэми, отталкивая Кевина. — Заткнись, замолчи!

Кевин отшатнулся, едва не споткнувшись о стул, ему удалось с трудом устоять на ногах. 

— Я не могу! — крикнул он, и на мгновение что-то разбитое и отчаянное засветилось в его глазах. Он бросился вперед, схватил Сэми за плечи и прижал его к стене, обмякнув на нем. Сэми чувствовал, как их грудные клетки поднимаются и опадают в унисон. Кевин уткнулся Сэми в плечо.

— Боже, — прошептал он, — разве ты думаешь, что я по собственной воле хочу вот так стоять и… — Он выдохнул тяжело, словно сквозь задушенное рыдание. — Но мы с тобой просто снова попали в эту клетку, и крышка захлопнулась. Это ловушка, Сэми. Для нас обоих. Мы должны вырваться из нее.

— Кэв, — сказал Сэми. — Хватит. Просто… просто перестань. Почему… зачем тебе это нужно. Я люблю тебя, дружище, но зачем ты меня в это впутываешь? Почему ты вечно такой упертый, такой глупый? Перестань, пожалуйста, не надо… зачем… зачем ты… зачем…

Он говорил почти так же бессвязно, как Кевин. Почти так же отчаянно. Но он должен заставить Кевина замолчать, должен остановить его, не дать ему уйти, его место всегда рядом с Сэми...

— Я не понимаю… чего ты хочешь от меня?

Кевин отстранился и взял лицо Сэми в руки.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, — сказал он, будто пропустив все остальное мимо ушей. Он долго смотрел на него, и Сэми чувствовал, как его сердце колотилось от страха… и разных других чувств.

Тогда Кевин притянул его к себе и прижался губами к горячему бледному лбу с бесконечной трепещущей нежностью. И сказал это снова, полный горя и невыразимой печали, то, что будет преследовать Сэми в его самых страшных кошмарах:

Ты и есть Эль Дженерико.

Но Сэми не понимал, ничего не понимал. Он понимал только, что эти слова означали боль, предательство и потерю — чего-то необычайно дорогого и важного. Поэтому он отстранил Кевина, качая головой.

— Нет. Нет.

— Да, — сказал Кевин опустошенно и монотонно. — Я ужасно поступил с тобой, и я не заслужил твоего прощения. И никогда не заслужу. 

— Не говори так, — заикался Сэми. — Ты никогда… Это был не я… 

Его руки тряслись, сжимаясь в кулаки. 

— Какого черта ты говоришь так, Кевин? Я доверял тебе, я думал, что хотя бы ты не станешь… я тебе доверял!

— Просто это было так глупо, — сказал Кевин, и в его глазах было такое отчаянье, что Сэми просто не мог смотреть на него. — Ты должен знать обо мне одну вещь, Сэми, главную вещь. Я хорош только в одном – в разрушении. И я разобью эту запертую ловушку, если все дело только в этом.

Он выдохнул резко, и рот его скривился в горькой усмешке.

— Черт, да я сломаю все на своем пути. Все. И даже…

Он замолчал. Он выглядел больным и озлобленным, как зверь в клетке. 

— Это все, на что я годен, Сэми, — сказал он снова и поморщился, словно чувствуя на губах вкус крови и желчи.

И потом он улыбнулся.

Улыбка его была невыносима, Сэми порывисто обнял Кевина, положил голову ему на плечо.

— Нет, Кэв, нет. — Он дрожал так сильно, что едва стоял. — Извини, я погорячился. Прости, что наговорил тебе все это. Просто забудь, ладно? Просто забудь.

Кевин не обнял Сэми в ответ.

— Ты просишь забыть обо всем... И может быть, у тебя есть на это право. Но у меня нет.

— Просто забудь, давай двигаться дальше, — прошептал Сэми. — Пожалуйста, Кевин, пожалуйста.

— Это бесполезно, Сэми, — сказал Кевин безнадежно и сердито. — Разве ты сам не видишь?

Но через мгновение он обнял Сэми и поцеловал его в висок, неуклюже и примирительно. Сэми испустил рыдающий вздох: момент прошел, опасность миновала.

— Давай будем думать только о будущем, — сказал он. — Хорошо?

— О будущем, — сказал Кевин, и в голосе его было что-то страшное, потаенное, но Сэми изо всех сил старался сделать вид, что ничего этого не слышит. — О будущем, — повторил он, выдыхая тяжело, словно выпуская из себя что-то. Сэми почувствовал, что Кевин снова улыбнулся.

— Ладно! — сказал Кевин счастливо. — Давай думать о том, как выбить дерьмо из всех в этой компании.

***

Это был счастливый сон, единственный счастливый сон на его памяти. Кевин наконец был побежден, толпа пела и ликовала, это был гимн победы и надежды. Кольт Кабана выбежал на ринг с полотенцем, стер кровь с лица своего друга. Он принес ему и новую маску, целую и чистую, и под полотенцем Эль Дженерико надел ее вместо старой, и, откинув его, показался перед толпой, яркий, как рассвет, торжествующий, полный жизни.

Он сиял, как солнце.

Толпа пела и пела.

Кевин лежал на животе на ринге, все его тело сотрясалось от гнева и унижения. Он смотрел на Дженерико, и Сэми смотрел на него, на его лицо, покрытое кровью, на бороздки слез, на опухшие, покрасневшие глаза. Сэми вдруг понял, Кевин никогда не сможет забыть этот день. Но он сможет.

Он должен.

Эль Дженерико помахал Кевину Стину рукой на прощанье. Его сердце трепетало в груди. 

Последняя Битва окончена, история окончена, монстр повержен.

Он свободен.

(он остался один).

Он свободен.

***

Позже, гораздо позже, когда сокрушительная пауэрбомба Кевина бросила его на апрон, Сэми вспомнил его затравленный взгляд, когда Эль Дженерико покинул ринг. В момент предательского удара в памяти всплыли слова Стина, брошенные сотню лет назад как проклятие или обещание.

Мы с тобой обречены сражаться вечно.

Изо всех сил стараясь дышать через боль, он вспомнил и странную безликую радость в голосе Кевина Оуэнса, когда он говорил о будущем.

И в этот момент он вспомнил все. 

И он понял вдруг, с яростью настолько сильной и чистой, что сошла за безумную радость, что не было никакой Последней Битвы. И никогда не будет. Они никогда не будут свободны друг от друга. 

Да, подумал Сэми.

И тьма поглотила его с головой.


End file.
